


The Other Side

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made-up NWSL pre-season story. The protected lists just came out and it turns out Ali had a part of the decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ash?"

"Please leave me alone." She said apathetically. She didn't even turn around. She was just wasting time, hoping she could calm down enough to have this conversation. 

"No, you're mad. Come on. Don't do that." She put her hand on Ashlyn's shoulder but she moved away. 

"Mad? Ha!" She yelled back. "I'm fucking furious, Alex! I can't believe YOU were a part of this decision, of all people! You honestly thought this was a good idea? That's so fucked!" 

"You're overreacting!" Now Ali was getting defensive. 

"Overreacting? Are you serious?" She started pacing. "If you think I'm overreacting then you either 1. don't care or 2. don't think I'm good enough. So which one is it, Ali?" She waited a second but Ali didn't respond. "Or is it both? Because it feels like both." She stared at Ali who was looking at the ground until she heard that last part. 

"Neither! How could you even ask that?" She stepped closer. Anger apparent in her eyes. "It's... going... to be... fine. You need to calm down. They already have McLeod. They  **will not**  take another keeper." She spelled it out for her. 

"Whose team are you even on, Ali?" It had duel meaning but Ali didn't know it yet. 

"Your team. I've been with you through it all- I believe in you more than I believe in anyone... I'm on  **your**  team!" She grabbed Ashlyn's hands in her own. 

"No. You're not." Ashlyn said quietly and it made Ali even more mad. Right before Ali was about to argue, Ashlyn spoke. "I got traded to Houston."

Ali gasped and froze. Her eyes went wide and they searched for an ounce of dishonesty in Ashlyn's eyes. There was none.

"So... thanks for believing in me enough to leave me off the protected list." Ashlyn finished and pulled her hands from Ali.

Ali stood there. Too stunned to talk. Too stunned to move. The only thing that triggered her reaction was the slamming of the front door behind Ashlyn. She fell to the floor crying.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn came home around midnight- hoping Ali would be asleep. Of course she wasn't. She was sitting in the kitchen worried and waiting, phone in her hands. _I probably should have answered at least one of her calls._ Ashlyn wished she wasn't there but at the same time she was glad she hadn't left. 

They stared at each other for a second before Ashlyn looked away and walked to the bedroom. Ali got up and followed. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She sniffled but Ashlyn didn't answer her. "This is all my fault, Ash." 

"Yea... it is." Ashlyn said plainly as she took off her shoes and walked past Ali without even looking at her. 

"I didn't think in a million years they would take another keeper." She cried. "I made a huge mistake." 

"Yea... you did." Ashlyn said in the same tone. 

"I'll do whatever it takes to make this right. I can just-" 

"Stop! Just stop, okay? I want you to leave me alone! I can't be near you right now!" 

"If that's what you want, I'll give you time but we need to talk about this tomorrow then." 

"Whatever." She picked up Ali's pillow and handed it to her but Ali didn't take it, she just stared at Ashlyn in shock. "I think you should sleep in the living room tonight." Ashlyn didn't look at her when she said it. 

"Are you serious?" Ali's jaw dropped a little and she narrowed her eyes. Ashlyn just pushed the pillow closer to her. "Ashlyn, listen I know I messed-" 

"You know what, fine!" Ashlyn pushed the pillow hard into Ali's chest, so hard Ali stumbled to catch herself from falling backward but not hard enough to hurt her. "I'll sleep out there!" She grabbed her own pillow and brushed past Ali, slamming the door behind her. 

... 

Neither of them slept much that night. Ashlyn was too angry and Ali was too guilty. 

...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ali made a plan when she woke the next morning.

...

Ashlyn heard the bedroom door open and she quickly turned to face the back of the couch- still not ready to face Ali. Morning Ali was her favorite- sleepy and groggy and a little more mumbly than usual. But Ali was a morning person so she pushed through it all with a smile.

She could hear Ali gently pulling out a plate, the frying pan, and a few things from the fridge.

She tried to ignore it. She was almost back to sleep when she heard the plate placed on the coffee table. The couch dipped right behind her- she could feel Ali's back leaning against her own.

"I know you're awake." Ali said softly. Hesitantly. "You never fidget in your sleep and... you're fidgeting." She continued.

"Frying pan was loud." Ashlyn was too exhausted to make sense and Ali started to smile before she realized she shouldn't. Not like Ashlyn was facing her anyway.

"I made you breakfast, come on." She gently scratched up-and-down the side of Ashlyn's ribs a few times, willing her to roll over.

But Ashlyn didn't move. She was set on being stubborn.

"Your favorite omelette..." She tried to coax her. "Southwesttt."

She continued but still no movement from Ashlyn.

"No? Okay then. If you don't want to get up you leave me no choice." She laid down next to Ashlyn and wrapped an arm around her waist, cuddling her close. She pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Even though she was still mad, Ashlyn let it happen. She felt Ali nuzzle right between her shoulder blades with her forehead. Ali held her tighter.

"Oooo. You're comfy. I think I'll be the big spoon from now on." Ali teased softly. She knew she was walking a fine line but she also knew Ashlyn.  _I hope I didn't fuck everything up._ Ali thought.

God, Ali felt good against her body. Ashlyn tried her best to remain still. She didn't want to give in but she knew eventually she would if this continued. Ashlyn rolled halfway to lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't look Ali in the eye right now.

"Oh, she's awake." Ali jokingly pretended to be surprised and smiled. Her hand now rested on Ashlyn's stomach, her head next to her shoulder. She noticed Ashlyn wouldn't look at her- she didn't blame her for it. She kissed the top of her shoulder. She could feel Ashlyn inhale deeply and her eyes closed.

The only way to get Ashlyn to look at her right now was to force it to happen. Ali sat up and swung her leg over Ashlyn's body. She sat on her hips, straddling her. Ashlyn opened her eyes and slowly let them meet Ali's. There was no emotion in them but hurt and anger and it broke Ali's heart.

"I will do whatever it takes to fix this." She leaned both hands on Ashlyn's hip bones. "This is all I want. You are my life. I messed up royally and I know that now. But you..." She tipped Ashlyn's chin up so she could look her in the eye. "You are my life... I just need you to talk to me." She willed her to say something, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Okay." Ashlyn murmured.

Ali leaned back, a little surprised.  _That was easier than I expected._  She tried to gauge her reaction. "Yea?"

"Yea. We can talk." Ashlyn concurred. "Tonight though, okay? I need some time to pack."

Ali froze. "Pack?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for an explanation.

"Yea, I leave Monday." Ashlyn turned to the food like her response wasn't a big deal. She thought it was obvious- she had to look for an apartment with Whit, start with a new trainer and physical therapist, and get in shape in time for pre-season. There was paperwork and some meetings. Houston wanted her there ASAP.

Ali's stomach knotted. She thought she had a month- maybe more. Four days wasn't enough to say goodbye to the love of her life.

_Six months. She'll be gone for six months._  Ali sat there and stared at the couch. Every emotion drained from her heart. Except sadness. Sadness was the only one left.

...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ali got dressed and left to run errands but really she wanted to give Ashlyn more space. And the thought of watching Ashlyn pack, the fact she was moving out, made her sick. She called Parsons to see if there was anything they could do. There wasn't. And he couldn't discuss anything with anyone other than Ashlyn. 

She couldn't take much more. She cried. 

She picked up take-out. Sushi. Ashlyn had been craving it for a couple weeks but they never actually got it. And Ali remembered because Ali paid attention to her, always, even if it didn't seem like it. 

She got back in her car to drive home. She cried. 

She parked in the driveway. It reminded her- come Friday, she'd be coming home to  _her_ apartment, not  _her and Ashlyn's_  apartment. The more she tried to calm down, the worse it got. She cried even harder. 

... 

Ali walked in after she had calmed herself down and wiped her tears. 

Ashlyn was in the kitchen and didn't turn to acknowledge her. She was still too mad. 

Ali put the take-out on the counter and walked into the bedroom to take off her coat. On the bed were a few piles of Ashlyn's clothes and one of her bags was on the floor- already packed. Ali placed her jacket next to the piles and traced the pattern on one of Ashlyn's keeper jerseys before picking it up and clutching it to her chest. It smelled like Ashlyn and Ali felt herself starting to lose it again. 

"You can keep that one if you want." Ashlyn startled her from the doorway and Ali sniffled a little. She walked past her with a moving box she stacked on top of another. 

"Can I?" Ali asked softly, afraid she'd break if Ashlyn wasn't serious. 

"Sure." Ashlyn took the jersey from her hands and looked at it carefully. Running her thumb over the Spirit crest. "I won't need this anymore." She said and handed it back before walking over to the boxes. 

It was enough to make Ali whimper and collapse onto the bed. She cried a noise Ashlyn had never heard before and Ashlyn didn't think twice before she ran over to her. 

"Alex? ...Oh, Al." She pulled the defender to a sitting position so she could lift her. "Hey... heyyy. Come here." She picked Ali up into her arms and sat them down on the bed. Ali cried into her chest for a long while. Ashlyn could feel the tears soak through her t-shirt as she tried to hush her cries. 

Ali finally calmed down and her breathing became normal. Ashlyn tried to tilt her back so she could see her but Ali wouldn't loosen her grip. "I don't want to let go." She insisted. 

"Okay, but can you at least look at me?" 

"Nooo." Ali whined from her chest. "I'm scared." 

"What?! Alex." Ashlyn would have laughed if she wasn't still mad. Instead she willed her to move. "Come on, Al. Come on." She coaxed. 

Ali finally faced her but couldn't look her in the eye. Ashlyn wiped the tears from her cheeks. She couldn't stand to see Ali upset- even now. She put her hand around the side of Ali's neck and it made her confident enough to finally look up. Ashlyn had tears in her eyes too and Ali reached to wipe them before wrapping her arms back around her neck. 

"It's okay, Ali." Ashlyn choked out from within the tight hug. 

Ali didn't know if Ashlyn would forgive her. She didn't know if it would ever be okay. But she didn't question it. She wasn't ready to let go.

_But are we okay?_

...


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's eat dinner and then... well... we have some talking to do." Ashlyn seemed calm now. Ali wasn't sure which was worse- her calm/angry side or her furious/angry side. Both worried her in different ways. 

They ate dinner in near silence. All Ali wanted to do was apologize, turn back time, fix this and all Ashlyn wanted to do was run. Run from the only girl she's ever loved. 

... 

"So..." Ashlyn didn't know where to begin. She felt beyond betrayed. _Is there a word for that? No, it hurts too much for anyone to make a word for it._   "I'm not really ready to talk about why you made that decision. I'm still too mad. But I think we should talk about where we go from here." 

"Okay." Ali agreed.  _That's a good sign. She wants to talk about the future._  

"I don't really know..." She was getting choked up already. "...if we go anywhere from here. You know we're not good with distance. But this time I can't sign a contract with a club near you. Just like this time I can't fly home to play for another team. This is final. I'm stuck. So... what I have to decide now is: is this really worth it?" 

Ali struggled with that last sentence. _It's worth it. We're worth it. Please don't break up with me._  

"I've changed my whole life for you, Ali. And you sold me out in a second. It has nothing to do with the relationship. We're professional athletes. I'm not mad you left me as your  **girlfriend** off the list, that's not logical. I'm mad you left me as your  **starting keeper**  off the list. Because, according to you, I'm the best one out there, right? So, if you think I'm the best- why was I not your first pick on that list? Or have you just been bullshitting me this whole time?" Ali shook her head 'no' furiously and let Ashlyn continue. "Did you even think what would happen if they took me?" Ashlyn was still so calm. Yes, this was worse than furious/angry Ashlyn. 

Ali thought about the question but didn't dare answer- saying 'no' was unacceptable, she knew that. But it was true- Ali didn't consider what would happen if Houston took her when they asked her opinion on the protected list. She didn't think they would do it. And it was not because she didn't believe in Ashlyn- because she did- more than she believed in anyone else. It was because she didn't think to put her before anyone else. It was a selfish move and she just realized it now. 

"You didn't, did you?" Ali's continued silence answered the question for her. "Didn't think so." Ashlyn trailed off. She waited a few moments before continuing. "Ali... I love you. I will always love you." She meant for there to be a 'but' at the end of that sentence but she couldn't do it. She struggled to finish her sentence but Ali jumped in before she could say it. 

"Ashlyn, I will make this right. I don't know how. I don't know when. But I will fix this, no matter what it takes. I love you and I'm not giving up on you... ever. This is all my fault. It was an oversight and I made a huge mistake." She sniffled and fought back a round of tears. "And I do think you're the best keeper out there! There is no one else I would rather have stand behind me- in the goal... _and_ in my life." Now she was crying. 

Ashlyn's eyes began to tear up too. Staying mad at Ali was near impossible. She always wanted to be her rock. 

Ali took a few deep breaths and continued. "We're going to get through this. I promise." She grabbed Ashlyn's hands. "You are the most important thing in my life." She spoke through the tears and Ashlyn pulled her closer, across her lap. "You're all I want." Ali sobbed into her chest. 

"Shhh, it's okay. We'll work it out. It's okay." Ashlyn reassured her but she still wasn't so sure herself. Distance was never good for them. And now, after spending so much time together the past couple years, by forcing distance out of the picture, she wasn't sure how they'd manage. Not to mention they would only see each other when they played each other- it's not like they had days off to travel between games. Three times in six months was not enough. 

But the thought of not being with Ali was too much to withstand. 

Ali felt the same, she didn't know what she would do without Ashlyn. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. "We'll be okay?" Ali asked like a little kid. 

Ashlyn wiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs, hands resting on Ali's neck. She bit the inside of her lip and exhaled slowly. "Yea." She kissed Ali's temple. "We're going to be fine."

 Ali tilted her head so her lips met Ashlyn's and waited a second before kissing her intently. She pulled back a little but not enough for their lips to part and waited a moment. She didn't have to wait long for Ashlyn to lean into her and crash their lips together again. 

Things got heated pretty quick and Ali broke only long enough to swing one leg around Ashlyn so she was facing her. Still sitting on her lap. Straddling her. She kissed her again. A long, lingering kiss and she held on as long as she could before Ashlyn pulled back. They rested their foreheads together until Ashlyn looked down. 

"I'm still mad at you." She admitted, slowly looking up into Ali's eyes. It wasn't a warning- just a reminder.

 Ali already knew. She silently nodded up and down, like she was accepting something. But she leaned in and kissed Ashlyn anyway, with even more desire this time.

Things escalated so quickly there was no time to move. Ashlyn stayed seated in the kitchen chair, Ali sitting on her lap, legs around her sides, using the bottom rungs of the chair for leverage. She was breathing heavy already, whimpering a little more with every rocking motion.

She pulled Ashlyn closer by the collar of her shirt before she began to unbutton it, lips never leaving her girlfriend’s. She breathed heavily into her and pulled Ashlyn’s shirt off her shoulders, one at a time, exposing the tattoos on the top of them. “Knowledge Speaks. Wisdom Listens.”. Words she had seen so many times. When Ashlyn laid against her while they watched a movie. When Ali sat on Ashlyn’s lap in the summer at a bonfire. Every time they were in bed- those words coming at her in sleepless nights. She wasn’t ready to see them leave.

Ashlyn sensed she was distracted by something right then. She pulled Ali closer, eliciting a soft moan, and began to work her way down her neck to her collarbone.

Ali dipped her head back and let out a silent moan as Ashlyn’s hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and trailed upward. Ali didn’t let go of those shoulders until Ashlyn pulled the shirt over her head. “Off.” She directed and Ali secretly liked when Ashlyn was this pushy.

Ali helped the shirt off and threw it behind her before crashing into Ashlyn again. She rocked forward and grabbed onto Ashlyn’s neck to gain a motion as she kissed her and pushed their hips flush together. Ashlyn’s thumbs slid under her bra and found her. Ali couldn’t take much more teasing- she was already too worked up- but she knew she couldn’t ask for anything right now. All she wanted was this.

She held back from begging but she was on the verge of blurting it out anyway. Ashlyn rocked her forward and back with a perfect rhythm that had Ali’s brain swimming. She couldn’t concentrate and she dug her nails into Ashlyn’s back while she broke away from the kiss. Leaning her forehead into Ashlyn- she finally got the hint.

Ashlyn picked her up. “Couch or bedroom?” Ashlyn asked and Ali was taken off guard. Normally Ashlyn wouldn’t ask. And really Ali didn’t care either way.

She quickly weighed her options. The couch was closer. “Couch.” She exhaled and nipped at Ashlyn’s jaw. 

Ashlyn tilted her head to look her in the eyes. Ali looked up and truly looked into Ashlyn’s with love. Neither of them moved for a moment, they just stared. Finally, Ashlyn leaned up to kiss her softly but quickly and carried her to the bedroom. The opposite of Ali’s request, purely out of spite. But Ali didn’t mind. She didn’t care where, as long as she had Ashlyn. 

...

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ali woke up on the bedroom floor. A comforter between her and the carpet. Her legs tangled in sheets. Ashlyn had gotten up some time ago. Ali remembered her asking if she wanted coffee- to which she only responded by groaning and rolling on her side.

 _But why am I on the floor?_ She thought back on the night. _Oh... right._ She blushed and buried her face in the pillow even though there was no one there to see. She vaguely remembered pushing Ashlyn to the side so they could switch positions but really she pushed her right off the bed.

"Al!" She yelled when she caught herself on the ground but Ali had already jumped down to apologize. Checking to see if Ashlyn was okay. Both of them holding back a laugh. 

"Oh my god. I'm such a bad girlfriend." She placed a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder.

"The worst." Ashlyn teased as she pulled the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around Ali, pulling her close. She regretted saying it as soon as she saw guilt in Ali's face. She took it the wrong way. "I'm kidding, Al... I didn't mean it like- You're not- Hey..." She pulled Ali in when she saw the tears threatening to spill. "It's okay. Al... Al, look at me." She tipped Ali's chin up.

"I'm sorry." Ali mumbled and took a deep breath to fight back the tears. One fell anyway.

"Stop. It's okay." Ashlyn said softly. Reassuringly. "We can't dwell on it. What's done is done. I only have a few more days with you and I want to make the most of them." She wiped the tear from Ali's cheek. "Okay?" She kissed Ali on the tip of her nose.

Ali nodded up and down but didn't look up.

"Yea?" Ashlyn kissed her cheek.

She saw Ali smile when she nodded her head this time. "Mhmm." Ali hummed, still not ready to look up.

Ashlyn placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'm going to need more enthusiasm than that." She said with her lips still against Ali's.

Ali tried to respond by leaning in for a kiss but Ashlyn pulled back. Ali finally let their eyes meet. She knew Ashlyn's had been on her the whole time and she could see the smile spread across them now. "Yes." She said confidently.

"Oh. Okay. Good." Ashlyn smiled. "Now if I remember correctly... before I was so rudely pushed off the bed... we were doing something ridiculously fun, right?"

Ali forgot all about switching positions and wrapped her hand around Ashlyn's neck, pulling her back on top. They didn't bother move back to the bed.

The rest of the night was a blur. She was pretty sure neither of them slept more than a couple hours. She rolled over onto her stomach and was face-to-face with Ashlyn's moving boxes. Reality set back in. Three days left. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to drown out the thoughts and go back to sleep.

...

Unfortunately, sleep wasn't an option. She brushed her teeth and headed out to the kitchen. There was Ashlyn. Sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop. Wearing a plain black t-shirt and a backward snap-back. _Ughhh. She's so damn cute._ Ali admired for a second.

She cleared her throat after a moment. "Hi." She said shyly when Ashlyn looked up.

Their eyes met and neither could help but smile knowingly about the night before. It all came rushing back. 

"Hey." Ashlyn responded and bit back a smile. Ali just nodded her head up and down- they both understood what the other was thinking at the moment. "I made you a plate." She pointed to the counter. "If you're hungry."

Ali smiled out the side of her mouth. She was surprised at how nice Ashlyn was being. She expected hell for the remainder of time before she left for Houston. She would be giving Ashlyn hell if the tables were turned. Definitely. It must have showed in her face when she hesitated.

"Al?" Ashlyn broke her out of her thoughts. "Here, sit, babe. I'll heat it up for you." She got up and pulled out her chair for Ali to sit in. She softly grabbed Ali's elbow to coax her to the table but Ali pulled back in pain. "Alex, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. 

"Nothing just..." She rolled up her sleeve and Ashlyn clenched her teeth guiltily trying not to smile. "...A little rug-burn." Ali laughed. Now it was Ali's turn for a guilty smile.

"Ouch. Sorry about that." Ashlyn apologized but she was still smiling. She thought back on when Ali could have gotten it. 

"No, totally worth it... Trust me." Ali reassured and gave her a look.

"Is that from when we-"

"Yep!" Ali admitted quickly. She could tell Ashlyn was secretly proud of her work. Especially since Ali told her it was 'worth it'.

Ashlyn held Ali's arm in her hand and inspected it. "Just tell everyone it's a battle scar." She laughed and Ali rolled her eyes.

"Sure. And what are you going to tell people?" She said slyly.

"I don't have any rug-burns." Ashlyn responded back.

"True, you don't. But... you should probably wear a collared shirt today." Ali nodded her head toward Ashlyn's neck.

"What?" Ashlyn paused.

Ali narrowed her eyes and tried not to smile. "Oh... nothing." She teased and walked to her plate of food as Ashlyn jogged to the bathroom.

Ali counted down from five in her head with a huge grin spread across her face. _2... 1..._

"ALI!!!" Ashlyn yelped from down the hall just as Ali expected.

She mentally patted herself on the back as she sat on the counter eating her toast. "Sounds like we're even!" She laughed. 

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little angst. Hope you all like it.
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas, let me know and I'll try to do some!

The next few mornings were good. The days were distant. The nights were physical and sleepless. The cycle reset itself at 6:00 AM.

The days. That was what bothered Ali. During the day she would lose a piece of Ashlyn.

And Ashlyn did it on purpose. The morning was good because it was in the shadow of a sleepless night. But as the day went on, she was reminded of what caused all this. And when it turned to night she battled with herself on how to keep from losing her temper. From getting upset. From losing it.

...

It was Ashlyn's last day. She wasn't there when Ali got up in the morning. She didn't answer her phone when Ali called around lunch- Ali made herself wait until then. She didn't come home until almost 6PM.

"Hey...?" Ali was standing in the living room. Ashlyn could tell she was annoyed by the look on her face.

"Hi." She threw her keys on the counter and kissed Ali on the cheek in passing. It felt like a mandatory action- something Ashlyn felt she had to do, rather than something she wanted to. Ali cringed at the thought of that.

Ashlyn walked to their room in hopes Ali wouldn't give her a hard time. Not tonight- they were almost there.

Ali followed. "Where have you been?!" She asked. She knew it would come across accusatory but she didn't care. She deserved the right to know where her girlfriend was on their last day together.

Ashlyn knew the answer was going to sting. She felt pretty guilty about it... in hindsight.

"I had some things to do and then went to brunch with Lor, Jonesy, Tori and them. Then we just hung out... They wanted to spend time for my last day."

"Yea?" Ali raised an eyebrow. _Oh no, here we go._ "And you don't think I wanted to do the same? Or, you know, at least be invited?" She crossed her arms and Ashlyn only shrugged. It served to make Ali even more mad. "I called you. I texted you. You didn't think to yourself- 'hey, maybe I should answer my girlfriend'? ... What are you doing, Ash?" Tears came to her eyes.

"I'm not _doing_ anything. I wanted to hang out with my friends one more time. My god, woman, give me a break!"

"Give you a break?" Ali's tears started to fall but she kept going. "I spent _all day_ waiting for you to come home. Or at least answer me. I made you dinner. Your favorite. And peanut butter brownies. Your favorite. And I waited... for you... to come home." Ali wiped the tears from her face as Ashlyn looked down at the floor. "It's your last day in DC... and it's my fault... and I get that. But if you want this to work you need to meet me halfway. Right?" She waited for Ashlyn to look up. She didn't.

Ali's heart was about to burst right out of her chest. But Ashlyn didn't move.

"Fine." Ali nodded and wiped her tears again. "Dinner's on the counter. Brownies are in the oven." She grabbed her apartment keys and headed to leave.

"Al, wait..." Ashlyn reached for Ali's hand to stop her but Ali pulled it away and brushed past her. "Alex!" Ashlyn called after her but she knew Ali wouldn't stop.

...

Ali walked to the park. She sat there for an hour to calm her thoughts. She was glad it was already dark out so no one could see she had been crying.

_Did I really just put that all on her?_

She started to feel bad, her temper got the best of her. It was Ashlyn's last day. Their last day together for at least six months. And she just blew up on her. Not the best way to handle it. 

She had finally cooled off enough to go home, to face her love, and to tell her she was sorry.

... 

The house was mostly dark and, at first, Ali feared Ashlyn went back out. But her keys were where she tossed them earlier and Ali felt relief wash over her body.

The light in the bedroom was on but the door was closed. Ali figured she must be packing so she sucked it up and walked in.

There was Ashlyn, lying on the bed, facing the other way.

"I'm sorry." Ali admitted. She felt horrible for being mad when Ashlyn had been so understanding with her.

"Me too." She faintly heard Ashlyn respond. Ali walked over to the bed and sat behind her, leaning against her back. Ashlyn didn't move from her position to accomodate and Ali reached for her hand. Ashlyn sniffled and her body shuddered as she gripped it. She was crying.

Ali's heart broke right there. Her jaw dropped and she reeled from guilt. This was the last thing she wanted. "Ash." Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. Seeing Ashlyn cry was rare. Very rare. And Ali could never handle it without crying herself. "Baby!" Ali cried and pulled Ashlyn up to gather her in her arms.

She sobbed into Ali's shoulder. Pure bawling and Ali's tears were streaming down her face too.

"Shhh. Baby, it's okay. I have you." Ali whispered but Ashlyn's cries didn't stifle.

Ali pulled Ashlyn further on her lap. Wrapping her legs around her waist as she held her tight and rubbed her back soothingly. She could see their reflection in the mirror. Her own eyes were wide with sadness as she held her. Ali had never held anyone so tight. And she didn't notice until right now... but it was because she was scared. Scared to lose Ashlyn. Scared to lose everything.

"I don't want to go!" Ashlyn confessed as she sobbed into Ali's chest.

"I don't want you to go!" Ali cried with her.

...

Ashlyn's cries died down after a while but she didn't let go of Ali. "We're going to be okay, right?" She managed to get out between sobs.

The fact Ashlyn even questioned it killed Ali. Especially since Ali had already asked her the same question. She knew Ashlyn had her doubts.

Ali had hers too but she knew one thing... Ashlyn was the only person for her. She was all she wanted and she wanted the rest of her life to be with her. She wanted Ashlyn to be her family. They just needed to get past this bump in the road.

"I will **never** let anything, be it distance or time or the ocean, come between us." Ali started. "I love you. We are going to be okay. It's just going to suck for six months. But... six months isn't long in the scheme of things. What's six months when I plan to have you for the rest of my life?" Ashlyn pulled herself closer when Ali said that. "And we'll see each other when we play each other. I'll stay with you after the game. You'll stay with me. We'll work it out." Ali leaned back to look her in the eye.

Ashlyn looked at her hesitantly. She hated crying. She hated needing someone to comfort her. But she loved Ali.

Ali reached up and brushed the tears from Ashlyn's cheeks before wiping her own. This was different for them. Ashlyn was usually the rock. Ali was pretty sure she had never held Ashlyn like this. They both noticed it at the same time and Ali knew what she was thinking.

"Don't get used to it." She teased and tugged Ashlyn closer. "I'm kind of a cry baby so the tables will turn back soon." She pointed at their positions.

Ashlyn pushed the hair out of Ali's face and tucked it behind her ear as Ali watched her intently. She let her eyes meet Ali's and they both stared for a moment. Ashlyn cracked a small smile out of the side of her mouth. Ali admired it for a second before Ashlyn leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "We'll work it out?" She asked, still against Ali.

And all Ali could do was nod before she leaned in again.

...

Ashlyn took a breather. "We should stop now while we still can... We shouldn't do this when we're upset." She pulled back from Ali who nodded in agreement. Their last night couldn't be like that.

"No, you're right." Ali agreed and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist, kissing her shoulder. "Did you eat dinner?" She asked and Ashlyn shook her head 'no'. Ali figured she wouldn't have eaten without her. She smiled and continued. "Did you eat the brownies?"

Ashlyn gave her a shy, guilty smile and leaned in to hug Ali tighter.

"I knew it!" Ali shouted playfully and rolled to the side, pulling Ashlyn down to lay on the bed with her. Wrestling with her and kissing her cheek and making her laugh. Distracting her.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this two chapters but it worked better as one.
> 
> PS- Thanks for all the comments lately- they're what keep me updating.
> 
> Will definitely be doing a follow up to "We Need to Talk" and a continuation of "Flashback" so keep an eye out for those too.

Dinner was finished and so were the rest of the brownies.

Ali put the dishes in the sink and swatted Ashlyn's hand when she tried to wash them.

"They can wait." She explained and hugged her. "What do you want to do tonight?" She mumbled into Ashlyn's chest.

"The same thing we do the night before _you_ go away to camp."

Ali pulled back to look at her. "Really?" She asked with an inquisitive smile.

"Yea. Is that cool?"

"Of course." Ali assured.

"You pick a movie. I'll make the popcorn." Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and walked to the pantry.

...

They cuddled and ate popcorn and made jokes about the movie. The closer it got to the end- the more anxious it made Ali. She wasn't ready for it to be over. That would mean one step closer to her leaving.

...

"We should watch another." Ali suggested but it was already almost midnight.

"Yea?" Ashlyn asked through a yawn. Ali felt bad for trying to keep her up but Ashlyn fought through it. "We could do that." She said.

Ali watched as she rubbed her eyes and felt even worse. "I don't want to keep you up." She said softly.

Ashlyn chuckled and pulled Ali closer. "You're not keeping me from anything. I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it." She kissed her temple. "Let's watch in our room though." She said as Ali now yawned.

"Mmm-kay." Ali mumbled.

They got ready for bed and curled up together to watch another movie. Ashlyn pulled Ali close and kissed behind her ear. It wasn't long before both of them were asleep. 

...

Ashlyn woke up a couple hours later to the sensation of Ai's lips on her neck. She was already smiling when she opened her eyes. She pulled Ali on top of her.

"What're you doing?" Ashlyn asked but she already knew the answer.

"Couldn't sleep." Ali mumbled into her skin as she continued to kiss it. 

Ashlyn tried to hold back a yawn but it came out anyway.

"Oh, are you tired?" Ali asked trying to sound innocent but really she didn't plan on stopping no matter what the answer was.

"Not at all." Ashlyn said sarcastically after being woken from a dead sleep. She didn't mind though.

"Okay, good." Ali's hand trailed down Ashlyn's body to the drawstring of her shorts and pulled until they came undone.   
...

As much as they both wished it wouldn't- the morning came. Ashlyn's flight was at 5:00 pm. She was almost positive a later flight was worse because it meant spending the whole day in limbo. Freaking out about the move. The next chapter. The new team. Leaving Ali. All of it.

She made a plan to keep herself occupied all day. Starting with breakfast.

But when she stretched she noticed Ali wasn't next to her.

And then the smell of pancakes and coffee clouded her brain. It took everything she had to brush her teeth and get changed before running out there.

Ali jumped at the sounds of Ashlyn pulling out a stool to sit at the counter.

Ashlyn laughed at Ali whose hand was over her chest, recovering from jumping so high. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes." She breathed and smiled.

"Sorry. A little jumpy this morning?"

Ali just nodded. Just the sight of Ashlyn made her upset right now. She only had a few more hours before she had to say goodbye to the love of her life. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She couldn't control it.

Ashlyn didn't know what sparked this but she jumped up and moved to Ali. "Alex, what is it? Why are you crying?" She pulled her into a tight hug. Ali broke down once she was engulfed in Ashlyn's arms. She wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore. "Oh. Baby. Don't cry... Alex, I love you. It's going to be okay." She soothed her.

Ali pulled herself up so Ashlyn could lift her as she continued to cry into the hood of Ashlyn's sweatshirt.

Ashlyn couldn't even lean back to kiss her cheek- that's how hard Ali was hugging her.

"Don't go." Ali whispered into her sobs but she knew it wasn't fair to say. She felt guilty for saying that but she couldn't help it.

Ashlyn fought tears too but she knew she had to be the strong one right now. She held Ali in her arms like a little kid. Ali's legs wrapped around her waist as she held on tight. 

It was clear Ali didn't plan on getting down anytime soon so Ashlyn pulled the spatula from her hands and flipped the pancakes on the griddle. She shifted Ali so she was more on her hip and held her by only one arm- under the back of her thighs- as she finished making breakfast.

She plated the food and turned off the stove. Ali's breathing had evened out and she stopped crying.

She looked to Ali who was still buried in her chest, legs wrapped around her waist. "This is good practice for when we have kids." Ashlyn whispered with a smile as she continued to hold Ali.

She carried her and breakfast to the living room, set the plate on the coffee table and put Ali down on the recliner. Kissing her forehead before going back to get syrup, utensils and coffee.

When she came back she scooted Ali to stand up and took her spot on the recliner when she did. She pulled Ali sideways onto her lap and brought the plate over also- handing one of the forks to Ali as she poured syrup on the pancakes.

"Coffee." She passed the mug to the girl on her lap. "One sugar and a little cream."

"Where's yours?" Ali sniffled- not even bothering to wipe her eyes.

 _Damn, she's adorable._ "We'll share."

"You like more sugar and m-more cream..." Ali pointed out through another sniffle.

Ashlyn was waiting for that. "You're enough sugar for me." She said cheesily and it made Ali chuckle. "Ohhh! Was that a smile?" Her plan worked and Ali smiled wider, though she tried to hide it. "Yep, definitely saw a smile." Ashlyn teased. 

They ate from the same plate. Drank the same cup of coffee. Sat in the same seat.

When they were done Ashlyn put the plate back on the coffee table and reclined the chair slowly, pulling Ali to lay with her. She softly raked her fingers up and down Ali's back to calm her nerves and eventually felt her relax.

"What do you want to do today?" Ali asked softly.

"This."

"Sit in the recliner?" Ali scrunched her face.

"Hold you, I mean." Ashlyn corrected. She pulled Ali further down so her back was across Ashlyn's lap. Her legs draped over one side of the chair as her head rested on the other. Ashlyn pushed up the hem of Ali's shirt and traced patterns with her thumb. 

Ali looked up at her as she did it.

"I love these." Ashlyn rubbed over her beauty marks slowly.

"I know. You tell me twice a week." She smiled.

"That's not enough." Ashlyn whispered as she thumbed her favorite one, right next to Ali's hip. She never told Ali she had a favorite- in case she would think she was crazy. And maybe it was crazy- but Ashlyn didn't care.

...

"Are we really going to lay here all day?" Ali asked as her eyelashes fluttered open against Ashlyn's skin.

"No." Ashlyn chuckled. "Let's do something." She stretched and pulled the chair back up. "Want to go to the harbor? We've been talking about that for a while."

Ali nodded her head in acceptance and moved to the arm of the chair.

"We can hang out and get lunch and then go... to the airport." She said hesitantly and was quiet for a moment as she realized this was it. She abruptly got up. "I'm gonna take a shower." She tried to hurry out of the room but Ali stood to catch her by the hand and pull her in.

"Babe..."

"I'm okay, Al."

"I know." Ali nodded into the hug. "I know." She repeated and exhaled. She could tell Ashlyn was upset but keeping a strong front.

"I just need a minute." Ali loosened her grip and leaned up to give her a meaningful kiss.

"Okay." She agreed against her lips.

Ashlyn looked her in the eyes. "On second thought..." She grabbed Ali's hand and lead her to the bathroom with her.

...

"I'm going to miss this." Ashlyn whispered in her ear as she hugged Ali from behind.

Ali sighed and smiled into her words. "Having sex in the shower?"

"No... well, yes. That too. But this..." She trailed the edge of her thumb down Ali's abs and Ali closed her eyes. "And this..." She trailed it across the ridge of her hip bone. "But especially this..." She ran her hand back up Ali's body, between her B and brushed her thumb slowly along her collar bone.

Ali let out a gentle sigh at the soft touch, the water sprinkled over her skin as it poured down on Ashlyn's back.

Ashlyn kissed her neck right where it met her shoulder and kept her finger on her collar bone, softly thumbing the smooth skin. She moved her lips up her neck and behind her ear until Ali turned to catch them with her own. She backed Ashlyn up toward the wall, the water now pouring directly on Ali, and pushed her against it.

Ashlyn broke the kiss. "Thought you 'needed a breather'?" She quoted with a smirk.

"I want you one more time." 

...

They got to the harbor with couple hours to spare before stopping for lunch.

They went to a few shops. Huddled on a bench and people watched. Walked around the docks until Ashlyn complained it was too cold.

Lunch came too soon.

"What can I get you girls to drink?" The waitress asked before they had a chance to look at the menu.

"Two hot chocolates, please." Ali answered for both. "One with whipped cream." She added.

Ashlyn smiled. "Thanks." She said cheerily when the waitress went to get their drinks. That was exactly what she needed.

...

They ordered. They talked. They ate. And they took forever to leave. Both knew this was it. They dreaded the drive to the airport.

Ali started crying again on the walk to the car. Ashlyn slung an arm around her and pulled her close. The fact Ali was crying in public was almost alarming- Ashlyn had never seen it before.

...

They pulled into short-term parking and Ali took a deep breath after putting the car in park. Her hands remained on the steering wheel and she continued to look forward.

"Are you okay to do this?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yea..." Ali said slowly. "I think I'm all-cried out now." She softly laughed, not much humor in it.

Ashlyn leaned in and kissed her. They both knew kissing wasn't going to happen in the airport so it had to happen now. "I love you. Its going to be fine. You're coming out the weekend before pre-season and then we play each other week 9. That's not bad. We've gone longer."

Ali nodded silently. They had gone longer but it was different then- they were used to it. They didn't live together before that.

"You ready?" Ashlyn asked.

"No." Ali answered literally. "But we can go in now."

"Okay." Ashlyn nodded.

...

Ali carried her bags and waited with her in line to get her ticket. She stood there numb to her surroundings. She felt nauseous- like her stomach was repeatedly churning- and her hands were slightly trembling. 

She walked Ashlyn to the security line. This was it- time to say goodbye. 

"Okay." Ashlyn put down her carry-on. She seemed surprisingly unaffected compared to how Ali felt. She turned to her girlfriend who was starting to sniffle and breathe quickly. "Al?"

But Ali just shook her head side-to-side and broke into tears. 

"Come here, honey." Ashlyn pulled her into her side and Ali only cried harder. "Alex." Ashlyn said sympathetically and wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm sorry!" Ali bawled into her chest and Ashlyn held her tighter. 

"Al, it's okay. Shhh. Its okay." She ran her hand down the back of Ali's hair and tried to calm her down. "I thought you were all cried out?" She joked but Ali didn't laugh. She only cried harder. "Oh, Al. I'm sorry." She felt bad. "Its only a few weeks and then you come visit. And we'll Skype all the time."

She continued to try to calm her down. Slowly moving them to the side and out of peoples' way. 

...

"Okay. I"m okay." Ali wiped her tears. "You're going to miss your flight if you don't go now." She looked down at her feet. "Call me when you land?"

"I will." Ashlyn assured. "Come here, you." She pulled Ali in and gave her a tight hug. It ended too soon for both of their liking but Ashlyn had to go. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Ali brought her hand to Ashlyn's cheek. "Go before I don't let you." She tried to smile and Ashlyn nodded before lifting her bag over her shoulder and disappearing into the terminal.

Ali stood there for a moment. Expecting her to come back out. Hoping it was all a joke or a dream or anything but reality. But Ashlyn never came back. And after a few minutes of standing there feeling empty, Ali turned and slowly walked out of the airport. Holding herself together until she got to her car.

...


	9. Chapter 9

It hurt. It actually, physically hurt. Ali couldn't remember ever feeling something this painful. Waking up alone in their bed. Forgetting for a second the details of the day before and the days leading up to it.

She curled in a ball and cried. She was fairly positive she cried all night too. The only time she stopped was to talk to Ashlyn when she landed. And even then she still mostly cried.

She felt horrible for days- like someone had just died. It was rough.

...

It broke Ashlyn's heart to hear Ali cry over the phone and be completely helpless. She knew it was going to be hard but she honestly thought Ali would be the strong one.

Ashlyn, however, wasn't affected as greatly as Ali. She was way too busy to have the time to over think it.

But being reunited with Whitney was awesome. Kling too and a few other girls she has known over the years. Houston was a great city- one she had never been to so they were always exploring. Moving and getting set-up took up a lot of time too. She was determined to feel 100% at home as soon as possible.

Training, meetings, and PT took up almost all of her other time. PT especially- she needed to recover from her knee surgery ASAP. At night when she was finally free- she would call Ali. They would talk for a little but both had to get up early and the time difference was a factor.

...

"Seventeen days." Ashlyn reminded. She always mentioned how long until Ali came to visit at the end of their calls. It made Ali feel more anxious. Like seventeen days was an eternity.

"Better than eighteen." Ali tried to see the brighter side. She wasn't sure how Ashlyn was so positive about this whole thing.

"Definitely." Ashlyn caught her tone and tried to cheer her up. "I can't wait to see you." She said softly. "I miss you all the time, Al." And it was true. She might not always have time to think about Ali but her brain made it happen anyway.

"I miss you too, Ash. So much." There was still a sad tone in her voice.

Ashlyn hoped for the day Ali would be okay with this. When this would be considered "normal" but she worried if it hadn't happened yet it may never happen.

...

"Hello?" Ashlyn stepped outside to take the call so the noise of the beer garden wouldn't tune Ali out.

"Hey you."

It was Ashlyn's first real day of just hang-time since she arrived in Houston.

"What's up, my girl?" Ashlyn smiled into the phone.

"You know, the usual. Just got home from lunch with Liz. She said to say hi."

Ali sounded like she was in a good mood.

"Nice." She waved to a few people who were meeting them and motioned to where the group was sitting before refocusing on Ali. "We're at a beer garden right now. It's so nice out. Like jeans and hoodie weather."

"Mmm sounds perfect. Its freezing here."

"You'll be in Texas soon enough." Ashlyn reminded.

A few more new friends walked by. "Hey Ash!" They shouted in passing and Ali felt bad for keeping her.

"I should let you go. Call me later?" She asked.

"Okay." Ashlyn felt bad Ali felt she had to let her go. "Eleven days."

"Nine." Ali responded.

"Stop speaking German." Ashlyn laughed. "Don't tell me no."

"I'm not." Ali added and Ashlyn could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice. "I'm coming in nine days. I changed my flight this morning."

"Wait, really?!" Ashlyn beamed.

"Yep! Is... that okay?" Ali clenched her teeth.

"That's more than okay- that's amazing!" Ashlyn spun on her heels and smiled. "And you're staying til that Monday still?"

"Sure am."

"Ah! I love you!" Ashlyn had to refrain herself from jumping in the air.

"I love you too and I miss you. Now go get back to your friends and I'll talk to you tonight."

When Ashlyn got back to the table she was all smiles. Whitney figured it had something to do with Ali and couldn't help but smile with her. She loved to see her best friend this happy.

...

"Stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Whitney warned lightly.

"I can't. I'm so anxious." Ashlyn hopped a little.

"So then go to the airport now and pace there."

Ashlyn gave her a dirty look. "You're not funny."

"Not trying to be." Whitney teased and Ashlyn sat down.

"I can't just sit at the airport for two days..."

...

_Landed :)_

As if Ashlyn didn't already know. As if she wasn't staring at the door since she saw the status change on the arrivals screen.

Waiting was pure torture. She stood up. She sat back down. She stood up again. Only to convince herself to sit back down.

Ali spotted her first. Ashlyn was intently staring at a set of double doors and Ali smiled when she realized she was expecting her to walk through those instead.

She snuck up as Ashlyn leaned her head on the back of a chair and sighed deeply. Her foot was bouncing up and down nervously and Ali watched for a moment before she couldn't control herself anymore.

She flopped down on the seat next to Ashlyn and sighed dramatically. Ashlyn was so focused on those doors she didn't notice. Or if she did she didn't let on. She sighed again- even louder this time but Ashlyn only looked out of the corner of her eye and moved away slightly. Still not noticing it was Ali.

Ali shook her head and held back a chuckle. She fussed around a little bit more which she could tell was getting on Ashlyn's nerves. She leaned on the back of her seat to mirror Ashlyn's position and kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend.

Ashlyn glared at the person next to her out of the corner of her eye. She made it only as far as her arms- that Liebe tattoo igniting a thousand memories in her mind. She finally realized who it was.

Her eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face as she let her gaze trail up those arms and to Ali's grin.

Ali's eyes were on Ashlyn the whole time. She managed to keep a straight face. "What's up?" She asked casually, as if she had seen Ashlyn ten minutes ago.

Ashlyn crushed her in a hug and held tight as the motion of it almost knocked Ali out of her seat. "You're here." She mumbled into Ali's neck and Ali smiled wide. The combination of hearing Ashlyn's voice AND being held in her arms was overwhelming.

"I'm here, baby." Ali held back tears of joy as she gripped Ashlyn closer.

...

They spent the whole first day and night together, just the two of them. They didn't even leave the apartment. So Ashlyn was pretty antsy the next morning. She dramatically sighed until Ali finally woke up.

"Let's go downtown. I can show you all the cool places." She whispered as she kissed Ali's hair.

"More... sleep. Less... talking." Ali mumbled as she lazily put a hand over Ashlyn's mouth.

"Ohhhhh! _Now_ you want to sleep!" Ashlyn hints at the lack of sleep the night before.

"I missed you." Ali explained for no reason as Ashlyn slipped out of her grasp and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I missed you too. That's why I'll give you ten more minutes."

"Twenty." Ali playfully argued from her spot on Ashlyn's pillow, eyes still closed.

"Are you arguing with me, young lady?" Ashlyn smiled when she said it and Ali opened one eye to glare at her.

Ashlyn loved when Ali challenged her. She never let her get away with it.

"I changed my mind." Ashlyn continued as she moved to kneel by Ali's feet. "Zero minutes." She said as she pulled her gently by the ankles so Ali's legs were on either side of her.

Ali dragged the pillow with her and tried to snuggle back into it. Unfazed by Ashlyn's actions until she felt pulling the drawstrings of her shorts. She opened one eye again and watched as Ashlyn carefully untied the knot with one hand, eyes trained on her girlfriend's body beneath her- like she was seeing it for the first time, before looking up to Ali with a smirk.

She moved down and dropped kisses on Ali's stomach, lighting a trail of fire to her core. Each kiss further down lingered longer than the one before until Ashlyn tugged at Ali's shorts with her teeth.

They stayed in bed a couple hours longer.

...


	10. Chapter 10

"Now I'm definitely not getting up." Ali breathed out and pulled Ashlyn to her. Ali's hand shook a little when she did so and Ashlyn smiled.

"You're still trembling." She nipped at her jaw.

Ali placed and hand on her cheek and kissed her before slowly pulling back. She looked up at Ashlyn through her eyelashes and smiled. "I missed this." She gently trailed her thumb along Ashlyn's cheekbone. "And this..." She ran it across Ashlyn's bottom lip. "But especially this..." She slid the knuckle of her thumb down the ridge of Ashlyn's nose.

Ashlyn scrunched her eyes- not expecting that to be the next move.

"It's sooooo cute." Ali smiled widely and nudged Ashlyn's nose with her own before catching her lips in a kiss. "So cute." She added for emphasis.

Ashlyn pulled back slightly and Ali moved with her, keeping their lips together.

"Yea..." Ashlyn started and opened her eyes to meet Ali's. "We're not getting up yet."

...

"Here." Ashlyn slid a mug to Ali and filled it with coffee. "Let's kick jet-lags butt!" She cheered enthusiastically and Ali chuckled.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ali asked as she poured a few drops of milk into the black coffee.

"I'm taking you to brunch." Ashlyn smiled flirtatiously. "And then we can go downtown and hang out. And then tonight we're going out with a bunch of people but... I'm not telling you where." She teased.

"Fancy? Casual?" Ali pried. She always liked to plan ahead.

Ashlyn laughed. "NOT fancy... that's for sure." She shook her head and smiled. "You can wear whatever you'd like, my girl."

...

Brunch was literally Ashlyn flirting with Ali the entire time. And Ali certainly didn't mind. She was glad Ashlyn knew exactly how to deal with her at all times. And right now she needed some extra love- being apart was rough.

So when the waiter asked if they wanted another round of mimosas- Ashlyn gave her a daring smile before agreeing. And when they paid and walked out- Ashlyn made sure to hold her hand tight.

...

They took a cab downtown and walked around a cute area of the city. Filled with shops and cafes and a few street stands.

They sat in the park and Ashlyn leaned into Ali while they talked. She kept catching her eyes every chance she got and tucking strands of hair behind her ear when the wind would blow. And Ali remembered why she fell in love with Ashlyn in the first place- she felt like they were back to the honeymoon phase.

...

"How does this look?" Ali walked into the living room and put her arms up.

Ashlyn looked up quickly and did a double-take. "Wow." She smiled. "You look good." She said sincerely and walked over- one shoe on and the other in her hand. She placed a lingering kiss on Ali's lips. "Like... _really_ good. Maybe we should stay in instead."

She moved her lips to Ali's neck.

"I doubt Whit would allow that." Ali reasoned, knowing where things would lead if she didn't.

"I wouldn't." Whit added as she walked out of her room and past the couple. This was nothing new to her. Ali smiled at the perfect timing.

"Too bad Whit's not the boss of me!" She hoisted Ali up over her shoulder and pretended to carry her away.

"Ash!" Ali squealed but let it happen anyway. Ashlyn stopped right before her bedroom door and put Ali down.

"Alight, fine." She joked. "I guess we can go out." She kissed Ali on the cheek. "But I am going to steal you later." She whispered to Ali and smiled before walking back to put on her other shoe.

...

They were sitting on the stoop waiting for a cab and Ali and Whit were reminiscing on story from the Sweden days. Ashlyn was just listening in with a smile. Must have been during a time she was not with them.

Ali caught her staring and raised an eyebrow.

Ashlyn blushed and looked down. "Sorry." She admitted as she smiled sheepishly.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Ali teased her.

"You." Ashlyn said easily. "You really do look great in that." She admitted and Whitney with-held from rolling her eyes.

"Its jeans and a t-shirt, Ash." Ali scoffed teasingly.

"I know." Ashlyn said as she continued to check her out. "You still look great." She said and Ali couldn't help but blush.

Now Whitney did roll her eyes. "Y'all are too much." She joked and nudged Ashlyn out of her daze.

...

They met a bunch of Whit, Meghan and Ash's friends out at the patio bar they chose for the night. Some Dash players, some not. Whit knew a few people in Houston from back home so it was easier for them to all have a few familiar faces when they arrived.

Ali was talking to Meghan and Ella across the way when some of Whit's guy friends came over to join.

"So who's that girl with the red shirt?"

"There's about thirty girls in red shirts here." Ashlyn knew who he was talking about but played along anyway.

"That one." He pointed right to Ali and Ashlyn nodded.

"Oh, her..." She smiled when she got an idea. 

"Her name is Ali. She's super nice. You should go talk to her." She winked at Whit who just bit back a smile when she realized what Ashlyn was doing.

"Nah." He stepped back, figuring the girl was out of his league.

"Wow, Tim. Since when are you scared to talk to pretty girls?" She teased him. Tim was usually annoyingly confident. And, to be honest, rightfully so. He usually had an easy time with girls but Ashlyn would love to see him try this one. 

She knew he was a good sport too- so she pushed the subject.

"Bet you can't get her number."

He couldn't turn down a challenge. "You're on, Harris. Loser owes a beer." He said and shook her hand.

"Deal." Ashlyn smirked cockily and watched him make his way over.

"You're so bad." Whit said as she shook her head and smiled.

"Why?" Danny, one of their other friends chimed in as he and one other guy watched.

"That's Ashlyn's girlfriend." Whit nodded her head toward Ali.

All four of them laughed and waited for him to make his way into the conversation.

He said hello to Meghan and Ella as an ice-breaker and worked his way to introduce himself to Ali. 

She smiled at whatever line he was giving her. _That smile._ Ashlyn thought and smiled herself.

Danny nudged her and gave her the thumbs up, as if to say she had good taste. Ashlyn just chuckled.

...

They were talking for a couple minutes when Meghan and Ella moved on.

Ashlyn knew Ali would be polite either way so she partially felt bad for playing this trick on them. But mostly found it entertaining. Ali glanced to where Ashlyn was standing and quickly averted her eyes back to the conversation.

"I don't know, Ash." Danny teased. "They've been talking for a while." He instigated and Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"Wait... any second now..." She kept her eyes trained on Ali. 

"What?" He asked as they all continued to look on.

"The sign."

"What sign?" The other guy asked, confused.

Ali ran her hand through her hair, pausing half-way to scratch her head before continuing the motion.

"That sign." Ashlyn put her beer down and happily excused herself.

"That was a sign?" Danny asked Whit who just smiled knowingly.

Ashlyn walked over to Tim and patted him on the back. "Hey, Timbo." She beamed. "Get her number yet?" She asked with a smirk.

Tim just glared at her as if to say 'what the hell?' as he grit his teeth. Honestly thinking Ashlyn was interfering with his chances.

"Ashlyn!" Ali gritted out and playfully smacked her arm for being rude, not catching on. Ashlyn just smiled.

"Well... did you?" She pressed.

He shook his head back-and-forth, thoroughly confused.

"I think you owe me a beer." She smiled mischievously. Tim just looked at her blankly, trying to put the pieces together as Ali looked between the two. "Remember when I told you guys my girlfriend was coming to visit?" Ashlyn bit back a smile.

"Yea..." He said slowly, unsure what that had to do with anything.

"Well..." She put her arm around Ali's shoulders. "She's here." Ashlyn announced with a huge grin.

His jaw dropped. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He playfully pushed her. "Ahhh. I can't believe you! The bet is off!" He laughed.

"No way! You shook on it." She pushed back and they laughed together.

"What the heck?" Ali tossed her hands in the air, still not sure what was going on, a confused smile on her face.

Ashlyn explained it to her, receiving a punch in the arm as reward for being a wise-ass.

Ali laughed though. "You know what, Tim... here's my number just in case." She pretended to reach for Tim's phone to tease Ashlyn.

Ashlyn's jaw dropped in mock surprise and she hugged Ali so tight her arms were pinned to her sides. "Nope." She said as she stepped Ali backward and out of Tim's possible reach. "Get your own!" She jokingly yelled over her own shoulder and Tim just laughed.

He had a good sense of humor and knew how to take a joke. Ashlyn too.

"What kind of beer do you want, Ash?" He asked as he patted her on the back.

"I'm just playing. I can't accept that." She turned to hug him with a smile.

"Yea, Ash will buy you a beer instead." Ali nudged her.

"No I won't!" Ashlyn scoffed quickly but Ali gave her a pointed glare. "Fine..." She gave in. "Another Heineken?" She asked as she walked backward to the bar.

"Sure." He said before turning back to Ali. "How do you deal with her?" He teased.

"I ask myself that every day." Ali joked and watched as Ashlyn smoothly walked up to the bar.

Ali secretly thought it was funny too, Ashlyn's crazy way of showing her off, but she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Ali met most of Ashlyn's new friends throughout the course of the night. They moved on to the biergarten they frequented and grabbed a few tables outside.

A few of them went to say hello to the outdoor bartender. Ashlyn said she would be right back and asked what Ali wanted to drink.

The bartender hugged all the girls but for some reason it seemed different when she hugged Ashlyn. But Ali trusted her girlfriend and decided not to let it get to her. She turned back to the group and rejoined the conversation.

Ashlyn came back with Ali's drink. 

"Ash, this isn't what I ordered." Ali pushed the drink away and laughed with a disgusted face.

Ashlyn took a sip and seemed to have no problem with it. "Its a gin and tonic" She wasn't sure what the issue was.

"Yea. I asked for a vodka tonic." Ali pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Ashlyn tried to think back.

Ali laughed a little. "Yea. When have I ever ordered a gin and tonic?" She scrunched her brow.

"Hmmm." Ashlyn nodded. "Be right back." She walked back to the bar.

"Even I know that's your drink." Meghan chuckled.

Ali just rolled her eyes and laughed with her. "What's a girl gotta do to get a vodka tonic in this state?" She teased.

...

Ashlyn came back with the right drink a few minutes later.

"One gin and- I mean- vodka tonic, for my girl." She teased as she handed Ali the drink.

"Thank you. I coulda gotten it myself though, babe." Ali felt bad for making Ashlyn go back up there. She rubbed Ashlyn's back.

Ashlyn wasn't even affected by it but she didn't mind the back-rub. She turned to Ali. "It's fine. My bad." She wiggled her back a little to encourage Ali to keep scratching.

...

"Jamie!" Whit cheered when the bartender girl came over on her break.

"Hey guys!" She waved to everyone in one shot. "Having fun?"

Everyone said they were and the conversation continued for a while between most of them.

No one thought to introduce Ali so she just listened in.

"Oh hey, Jamie..." Ashlyn interrupted.

 _Finally._ Ali thought. She felt weird just sitting there. Normally Ashlyn was quick to introduce her.

"Did Whit tell you who we saw the other day?" Ashlyn laughed as she asked it.

 _Or not..._ Ali continued to just listen.

...

A while later, Ali was in the bathroom line. She was next up when the bartender walked over and stood behind her. She gave Ali a friendly smile. Like- I know people you know but I don't know you- type of smile.

 _This is awkward._ Ali was super friendly so she sucked it up and turned to her.

"Hi, I'm Ali." She extended her hand with a big smile.

"Sorry, I'm Jamie. I should have introduced myself before." She shook Ali's hand and returned the smile.

"Its fine. Ashlyn really should have jumped in on that one." Ali chuckled.

"Oh." The girl said when she realized something. "You're Ash's Ali." She assumed.

Ali smiled at that comment and nodded. "I am."

The girl seemed a little surprised. "Oh... well..." The girl started hesitantly. "Its nice to meet you, Ali." She pointed to the bathroom as the two girls in there walked out. Letting Ali know it was her turn.

"You too." Ali said as she closed the door behind her.

...

Ali made her way back to the table and slung her arm around Ashlyn. She wanted to make extra sure that _everyone_ knew she was "Ash's Ali". She kissed her on the cheek and that was enough to distract Ashlyn from the story she was listening to.

"Hey you." Ashlyn leaned into her. "Having fun?"

"I am." Ali smiled.

Ashlyn looked down to her lips and leaned in to peck them quickly before bringing her lips to Ali's ear. "Wanna go have fun back at my apartment?" She whispered slyly and raised an eyebrow.

Normally, Ali would playfully push her off or smack her arm for a comment like that but she was feeling it tonight. She slowly nodded her head up and down.

"Follow my lead." Ashlyn whispered and grabbed Ali's hand. She turned to the rest of the group. "Be right back. We're gonna get a drink inside. Anyone want anything?" She asked and quickly turned before anyone could answer.

"That was weird." Ella laughed. "Ash already has a full drink." She pointed out.

Erin and Whit just rolled their eyes.

"They're not coming back, El." Erin laughed.

"Oh..." Ella thought for a second. "Ohhh!" She laughed now too. "Sneaky."

...

Ash docked her phone by the bed and turned on some music as Ali unbuttoned her shirt. Ali was less patient with a few drinks in her system. Plus, it was easier to handle Ashlyn when she was preoccupied.

Ashlyn finally found the playlist she was looking for and turned to take off Ali's pants and t-shirt. She then picked Ali up and sat them both on the bed- Ali on her lap.

She didn't waste a second before kissing her.

Ali wrapped her hands around the back of Ashlyn's neck and held tight.

They got right into it. Ashlyn's hands slid up Ali's back and unhooked her bra. She let it fall down her arms before pulling it off completely.

They resumed making out but were interrupted by Ashlyn's phone going off. A text message. Normally it would be ignored but the fact the tone was repeatedly sounding though the speakers of the dock every two minutes was enough to make them pause.

They laughed against each other's lips and Ali leaned back to click ignore for her. Something she would do any other time. Something Ashlyn would do to Ali's phone any other time too.

But this time- the name caught her eye. She couldn't help but read the text pop-up on the screen. She must have paused because Ashlyn asked her if everything was okay.

"Yea..." She said softly.

 **Text from Jamie (2:24 am):** Where r u?

"Al?" She put a hand around Ali's hip to get her attention.

"Someone named Jamie is texting you." Ali hadn't told her about meeting Jamie in the bathroom line. 

"Ignore it." Ashlyn said plainly. Pulling Ali further onto her lap. "Come here." She smiled but it fell when she saw the discouraged look on Ali's face. "Hey." She tipped Ali's chin so she could look her in the eye. "What is it?"

Ashlyn's eyes were soft and pleading. Ali knew she could trust her. Knew there must be a logical reason for this girl to be texting her girlfriend at 2:30 in the morning. She pushed it to the side.

"Nothing." She lied and pulled her focus back to Ashlyn. She leaned in and kissed her hard before pushing her down to the bed.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters updated tonight. Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you :)

Ali got up to brush her teeth and wash her face before bed.

She noticed Ashlyn on her phone through the reflection in the mirror. Like she was trying to do it while she was out of sight. 

They switched places when Ali was done but Ashlyn closed the bathroom door.

Ali couldn't help but check Ashlyn's phone- something she had never done before- something she never felt the need to do before. And she immediately regretted it.

Ashlyn had sent a response to Jamie.

 **Text from Ashlyn (3:10 am):** Sorry. Just got this. Talk to you tomorrow.

Ali felt sick to her stomach. She knew there had to be a reason- some sort of reason Ashlyn would text another girl at three-something in the morning.

She went to scroll up in the conversation but the bathroom door opened and she froze. Ashlyn's phone in hand.

Ashlyn just squinted at her before turning off the light and walking to the bed. She pulled Ali into her arms and cuddled closer.

"Checking Instagram?" She mumbled and nuzzled Ali. Completely unaffected by the fact Ali had possession of her phone.

"Yea..." Ali lied and turned the screen off.

She wanted to ask. She wanted to demand an explanation. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't do any of those things.

She just let Ashlyn pull her closer. Her entire heart was absolutely aching.

...

Ashlyn woke the next morning to an empty bed.

She walked into the hall and toward the kitchen. She caught herself in the mirror and quickly fixed her hair before continuing. But something caught her eye and brought her right back.

A bite mark. Plain as day. Right there on her right shoulder. _God damnit, Ali._

She made her way toward the kitchen to find Ali in the living room. Sitting on the couch. Watching TV. She either didn't see Ashlyn or chose not to acknowledge her.

"Morning." Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and Ali mumbled a weak greeting. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well... its 8am and I've been watching TV for two hours so I'd say- not good." Ali responded through a mix of sarcasm and coldness.

"Okay...?" Ashlyn said slowly. Unsure why Ali was in such a bad mood.

Unfortunately, Ali's hangover and lack of sleep fueled her thoughts from the night before. Not to mention, she had two hours to dwell on this Jamie thing. And two hours to figure out how she was going to go about it.

"Want to tell me why you didn't sleep well so I can fix it tonight...?" Ashlyn pressed.

"Oh, I don't know..." Ali started. "Just had _a lot_ on my mind." She said it as almost a challenge. 

Ashlyn knew that tone and she wasn't into playing games right now. She was more than generous in forgiving Ali for this whole Houston thing. The least she could do is be straight-forward with her.

"Alright, cut it out." Ashlyn's demeanor changed from concerned to annoyed in a matter of seconds. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Ashlyn. What could possibly be on my mind?" Ali pushed.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. So why don't you tell me?" Ashlyn countered.

"If you can't tell why I'm upset then maybe it isn't worth it."

"Oh my god!" Ashlyn shook her head, getting more frustrated by the second. "What's your problem? You've been weird ever since we got home last night."

"Yea? And what happened when we got home last night?" Ali countered.

"We had sex." Ashlyn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?" Ali put her hands up.

"And... then I fucked you against the wall and you bit the shit out of my shoulder." She was blunt and pointed to the mark Ali left behind.

 _Oh shit._ Ali did that to mark her territory. But that was before her heart got stomped on.

"I'm not talking about the sex!" Ali pushed past it.

"Then what're you talking about?!" Ashlyn was angry now. Enough is enough.

"Why is another girl texting you in the middle of the night, Ashlyn?!" Ali yelled and Ashlyn froze.

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned closer. Her jaw slightly dropped as she looked at Ali.

"What?" She asked quietly. Her voice thick with disbelief.

Ali took a deep breath. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. She sounded defeated.

"Are you serious right now?" Ashlyn grit her teeth. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

Ali didn't answer. She didn't want to.

"You know what? You caught me. Yep. I planned this whole thing." Ashlyn said sarcastically. "I was like 'please let me get traded to Houston so I can cheat on my girlfriend of three years'. I'm so glad my plan worked for so long. Too bad I got caught by Detective Krieger though."

"Stop!" Ali was starting to get upset and as mad as Ashlyn was- she could never hurt her.

"No, Ali. I'm **not** cheating on you." She calmed down but certainly didn't back down. "I'm madly in love with you. I want to marry you. I would never... never cheat on you."

She sat down next to Ali who was on the verge of tears but doing a good job of holding them back.

"How could you even think that?" Ashlyn asked softly. Hurt evident in her voice.

Ali had to come clean about checking Ashlyn's phone. "You texted her back." She mumbled. 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes. "Al, she's Whit's friend from home. I asked if she could give us a ride back last night." She explained. "But since we left early and didn't tell anyone... she was checking to make sure she wasn't going to leave us behind." Ashlyn answered truthfully.

Ali sighed a heavy breath and leaned into her girlfriend. Feeling dumb for getting so worked up.

"I'm sorry." She leaned into the blonde.

Ashlyn pulled her in for a hug. "I can't believe you would even think I'd do that." Ashlyn repeated her concern.

"I didn't think you cheated. But I thought, maybe there was something going on." Ali reasoned. "She's beautiful."

"So?" Ashlyn wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. "Al, there are a million beautiful girls in this world." Ashlyn stated.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Ali mumbled.

Ashlyn laughed softly and tilted her head back so Ali could meet her eyes. "None are as beaufitul as my Alex." She said sincerely. "None."

Ali just moved closer. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Let's just forget it ever happened." Ashlyn conceded and held her closer. "Except... We're hanging out with Whit and Jamie for dinner tonight." She clenched her teeth.

Ali groaned. Even more embarrassed.

"No one ever has to know about this conversation." Ashlyn assured. "But its important for you to meet her. She's one of our good friends out here. She and I have a lot in common because her boyfriend lives in Chicago so she gets the whole long distance thing."

"Yea?" Ali asked. Feeling a little more secure knowing this girl was 1. Dating someone and 2. Straight.

"Yea." Ashlyn responded. "Plus, its probably good for you to meet my mistress." She teased. "Maybe you can fill her in on what I like."

Ali just gave her a snarling glare.

"What?" Ashlyn smiled. "Too soon?" And Ali jabbed her in the ribs. "Easy, woman." Ashlyn grabbed her wrists playfully. "You've left enough marks on me for one weekend." She teased, referring to the bite.

"Was marking my territory." Ali explained through an embarrassed mumble.

"Oooo. In that case..." Ashlyn let go of her wrists. "Have at it." 

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update coming tomorrow too...
> 
> How's this one going so far? Talk to me!

"You guys ready?" Whit asked as she walked into the living room.

Ashlyn was sitting on the coffee table, across from Ali who was on the couch. Her hands under Ali's as they played a "quick hands" game.

"Yea." Ali gave a distracted response as she kept an eye on Ashlyn's hands.

When Ashlyn saw Ali blink she made her move. Pulling her hands from under Ali's and smacking the top of them.

She smiled and lunged at Ali. Taking her down onto the couch and kissing the heck out of her cheek. She finished with a quick kiss on the lips and set Ali free.

"Ugh, you messed up my hair." Ali joked in a funny voice as she pushed Ashlyn off.

"Alright, love bugs. Let's go." Whit smiled.

...

As they walked into the restaurant, Ali was a little nervous about the whole situation from last night. She knew Ashlyn and her were okay but she still felt awkward about it. She didn't know how to act.

Ashlyn picked up on this apprehension and quickly grabbed Ali's hand to hold in her own.

Ali looked to her and Ashlyn just sent a knowing wink which immediately made Ali feel better.

...

They all greeted each other in the entry as they waited for a table to open up.

"Ali, this is our friend, Jamie... Jamie, this is Ali." Ashlyn offered.

"...Her girlfriend." Whit added.

"Right." Ashlyn agreed and then turned to explain to Whitney. "She knows."

"Yea., I know. She only talks about her... all the time." Jamie responded for damage-control and shook Ali's hand with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you." Not feeling the need to mention they met briefly the night before.

"You too." Ali smiled back as she shook her hand. She still felt awkward.

...

Ashlyn grabbed the seat next to Ali and across from Whit as Jamie sat across from Ali.

The waitress came over to take their drink order and tell them the specials.

Jamie was the first to order.

"A gin and tonic, please." She smiled and then returned to her menu.

Something clicked in Ali's head. That was the drink Ashlyn mistakenly ordered for her the other night.

Ali hardly had time to dwell on it when the waitress got her attention.

"And for you, dear?"

That snapped Ali out of it. "Just a water for now. Thanks."

 _Let it go, Ali._ She told herself. She fully trusted Ashlyn so she wasn't sure why she was doubting any of this.

...

A few more of their friends showed up later. No one Ali knew- so she tried her best to immerse herself in conversation but all she really wanted was to spend time with her girlfriend.

Ali made an effort to be super nice to Jamie for the rest of the night. It wasn't hard to do anyway. She talked about her boyfriend every now and then and it was a reminder for Ali that this girl was not a threat.

But that didn't stop Ali from laying on some extra affection when it came to Ashlyn. She was a little territorial with her girlfriend lately. And that bite mark was covered by Ashlyn's t-shirt.

"Baby." Ali leaned herself into Ashlyn when she moved closer. "Can you get me another?" She held up her glass and smiled.

"Sure, babe." Ashlyn took her glass and kissed her on the cheek before she headed to the bar.

"You're really lucky." Jamie shouted over the music. "Ashlyn's great..."

"Thanks." Ali shouted back and gave her a half-smile.

Whitney watched out of the corner of her eye.

...

Ali noticed a few things throughout the night. Things that made her feel uneasy.

1\. Whit seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on Jamie the whole time.

2\. Jamie was getting increasingly touchy as the night went on. With everyone, in a friendly manner, but with Ashlyn especially.

3\. Ashlyn didn't seem affected by it. Like maybe this was a normal occurance.

Ali didn't like it. And she decided now- as nice as Jamie might be- she didn't like her.

...

"I want to go home." Ali pulled Ashlyn closer and said in her ear.

"But... my friends are still out." Ashlyn was a little confused. And a little drunk.

"That didn't seem to matter the other night." Ali pointed out with an attitude.

Ashlyn caught onto it and dipped her head to study Ali's expression. She saw something different in her eyes and she wasn't sure what it was.

"...Okay." She agreed after a moment. "Let's go."

Ali knew Ashlyn was reluctant to leave but was doing so to avoid an argument. It made Ali feel even worse but she just couldn't be around Jamie anymore. And she certainly didn't want Ashlyn around her either.

"I think we're going to head out." Ashlyn announced to everyone.

"Really?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"Yea, I'm kinda beat." Ashlyn lied and felt bad about it. Lying is not something she does.

"Oh come onnn." Jamie nudged Ashlyn with her shoulder. That annoyed Ali even more.

Whitney butted in and pulled Ashlyn into a hug.

"Goodnight." Whit said and let go before turning to hug Ali and say the same. "Still on for brunch tomorrow?"

"Yea." Ali said half-heartedly.

Whit knew what was going on. She tried to buffer it because she knew Ashlyn was totally oblivious. She gave Ali an extra long hug.

Unfortunately, that gave Jamie time to move in on Ashlyn.

"Maybe when they go to brunch- we can do something?" She asked shyly.

Right in front of Ali. Like the four gin-and-tonics she drank suddenly made it okay to hit on someone right in front of their girlfriend.

Ali felt her stomach lurch. She wanted to punch this girl.

Ashlyn didn't answer- she knew Ali was listening.

Thankfully, Whit jumped in.

"The three of us are going to brunch actually." She changed their plans in an instant.

"Yea..." Ashlyn lied. "So... I'll see ya next week." She gave her a weird hug and quickly turned to leave.

Jamie stood there miffed by the awkwardness of that exchange- like she was expecting more. She furrowed her brow and flipped her hand.

"Bye?" She said with a bit of disappointment in her tone.

Ali turned to leave before anyone else could say goodbye to her. Including Jamie. Especially Jamie.

...

"So... its safe to say she likes you." Ali was annoyed and maybe a little drunk.

Ashlyn didn't want to have this conversation here. She turned and gave her a dirty look and hailed a cab almost immediately.

Ali stared at her when she opened the door to let her in. _Why is she acting weird?"_

Ashlyn wasn't into waiting around. Ali made her leave the bar- she was getting in this cab. She gave Ali a look like "let's go" and Ali eventually gave in.

The ride was short and mostly silent, except Ashlyn talking to the driver and giving him directions. Ali stared out the window. Ashlyn stared straight ahead.

Ashlyn paid the driver and told him to have a good night. By the time she got out of the cab- Ali was already standing at her front door.

She walked up and unlocked the door before pushing it open to walk in.

Ali went straight for the bedroom but Ashlyn grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Al..." She said softly- she knew Ali was upset about something. "Let's talk, okay?"

"I don't want to talk right now." Ali pulled her arm away but Ashlyn quickly wrapped her's around Ali's waist. She knew Ali was being stubborn.

"Baby..." Ashlyn whispered in her ear. She knew she could break-down Ali's walls.

Ali closed her eyes and breathed in that word.

Ashlyn knew she was getting through. She kissed softly behind Ali's ear.

Ali let it happen for a moment. She felt a smile coming to her face but then pushed it away and pushed Ashlyn away too.

"Stop." She warned. Trying her best to be stern.

"Talk to me." Ashlyn urged and loosened her grip. Letting Ali know it was her choice.

Ali thought about it for a second and then turned around. Both of them stepping out of the embrace.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Ali shook her head and said after a moment. Feeling ashamed for being to skeptical.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Ashlyn realized.

"I do!" Ali almost whined. "I just... I don't trust other girls." She said regretfully. "I don't know." She looked down.

"Alex... I don't care about other girls." Ashlyn reiterated.

Ali felt bad again for being so jealous.

"She likes you." Ali pointed out quietly.

"I know." Ashlyn responded.

Wrong answer.

"What?" Ali looked up. "You know she likes you?"

"Yea, I mean- I assumed something was up. What's the big deal?" Ashlyn didn't see why there was an issue.

"Ashlyn, she's all over you. That's the big deal." Ali was getting mad again. "I was right there and she was blatantly hitting on you."

"She had too much to drink. Its not always like that." Ashlyn reasoned, mostly to vouch for herself, but it didn't come across that way.

"You're sticking up for her now?" Ali accused, hurt by the fact Ashlyn wasn't seeing the big picture.

"No. I- I'm just saying... it was just a weird occurance. I wasn't comfortable with it either." She pointed out.

"And yet you did nothing about it!" Ali shook her head with annoyance. "At least Whitney cared enough to say something."

"That's not fair! She's Whit's friend- she knows how to handle her. I don't want to be rude." Ashlyn was getting defensive.

"Oh!" Ali laughed but it wasn't funny. "Whit knows how to handle her- so what happens when Whit's **not** there? Huh? Do you just let her be all over you?" Ali accused.

She was pushing Ashlyn's temper to its limit.

"Putting her hand on your knee and buying your drinks." She pointed out some instances from tonight. "Making sure to talk _real close_ in your ear with her hand around your neck."

Ashlyn shook her head. Too mad to form words without freaking out. Her blood was boiling.

"If she does that when I'm right there- what do you let her do when I'm not?" Ali accused again. 

Ashlyn grit her teeth.

"You know what, Alex?! If you don't trust me- that's your problem. You can be mad all you want. But remember... YOU are the reason I'm out here!" She stormed off to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Ali stood there, speechless.

Ashlyn had never brought up that issue since it happened. Ali thought they were past it. And Ashlyn most definitely hadn't blamed Ali for anything until now. But Ali pushed her to the edge tonight... and over.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second update for this one as promised. Hope this makes up for the angst in the last one. But you know I like to keep it going for a little.
> 
> Our "friend" Jamie isn't going away but trust me- it will all be worth it.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, guys! Really appreciate them. Keep 'em coming!
> 
> PS- I hate Jamie too! Stick with me.

_I'm losing it._ Ali thought as she laid on the couch with her face buried in her arms.

Ashlyn hadn't come out of her room and Ali was pretty sure she wasn't going to. But she didn't want to go in there if Ashlyn was just going to kick her out.

She heard a text message notification go off on Ashlyn's phone and remembered she had it in her own purse.

She pulled it out simply to put it on the coffee table for Ashlyn to take when she was ready. _Maybe she heard it and will come out of her room._ Ali caught a glimpse of the name on the screen- though she knew who it was anyway.

Jamie.

She didn't read the message though. She just dropped her hand to her lap, phone still in it, and tried to calm herself from getting upset.

"Go through it." She heard from behind her.

Ali was startled but glad Ashlyn had come out of her room finally.

"I didn't check it." She moved to hand the phone to her but Ashlyn didn't take it.

"Go through it." Ashlyn repeated in the same tone.

"Ash, I-"

"I need you to know there is nothing to worry about." She had obviously calmed down some. "Go. Through. It." She said and retreated to her room. Leaving the door open this time.

...

Ali came in a few minutes later and found Ashlyn in bed but not asleep.

"I'm sorry." Ali said as she sat on the edge of the bed behind Ashlyn.

"Did you read it all?" Ashlyn mumbled. Ali wasn't sure if she had been crying or not. But she's pretty sure Ashlyn thought she was going through her phone in the first place.

"I don't need to. I trust you- I just let my jealousy get in the way and I'm so sorry." She confessed. "I don't know why I'm so jealous. I just... I don't trust her, Ashlyn. She gives me a bad feeling."

"Alex, we are friends. She's straight... and maybe she does have a crush on me or the thought of me or whatever, but trust me- I don't want that. I want you." She rolled over slightly to face Ali.

"You and I were friends first. Back when I thought I was 'straight' ..." Ali said quietly. Hesitantly. Like maybe she shouldn't have said it.

Ashlyn just took a deep breath and turned away from her again. At the time, Ali had a boyfriend too- just like Jamie.

"Ash. Wait. I didn't mean-"

"That's not how it is! You're the exception to all the rules. You always have been. Its not the same with Jamie and it will never be the same with anyone else. I went against my morals with you. I crossed the friendship line with you. And I only did it because... It. Was. You." She said in one breath.

She inhaled deeply and continued.

"You think that's my thing? Like I go around trying to find straight girls with boyfriends so I can befriend them and then hook-up with them. Is that what you think?" She pushed.

"No!" Ali came back. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" Ashlyn pressed the matter.

"I don't know!" Ali started crying. "I don't know."

She gave in and climbed over Ashlyn. Pulling herself closer to cuddle right into her girlfriend as she sobbed into her chest.

Ashlyn couldn't bear to see her upset- no matter what the circumstance. She pulled Ali closer.

"Baby..." She whispered but Ali refused to look at her.

Ali was too embarrassed about how she acted.

Ashlyn could feel Ali's hot tears rolling down her chest. She felt bad for what she said in the living room before she stormed off. She basically blamed someone else's actions on Ali and that wasn't fair.

"Sweetheart..." She tipped Ali's head up to kiss her forehead. "I love you. I will always love **you**. And no one in this world will ever come between us. I promise that. You need to trust me." She kissed her forehead again.

She handed Ali the phone.

"Please. For both of our piece-of-mind." Ashlyn pressed the subject.

Ali took it.

Ashlyn clicked on messages and opened the most recent text.

From Jamie. 45 minutes ago.

"Sorry. I was a little drunk." They both knew what it was alluding to.

Ashlyn scrolled to the top and let go of the phone.

"Read them. All of them. You've had my phone all night. I swear I have nothing to hide." She got up and left Ali to it. "I'm going to get a water and a snack. Want anything?" She asked nicely.

Ali shook her head 'no' as she started to read.

...

Ashlyn came back to the room a few minutes later.

"We good?" She asked with a mouthful of crackers.

Ali nodded shyly. Now she felt really bad.

All Ashlyn's responses to Jamie were strictly platonic. And yes, some of Jamie's texts seemed to be reaching for more than a friendship but still- Ashlyn remained true.

When Jamie asked Ashlyn to meet her at the bar- Ashlyn asked if Whit could join. When Jamie asked Ashlyn what she was doing one night- Ashlyn responded with "Skype date with my girlfriend" and a smiley face. Ali should have known there was nothing to worry about. She felt really bad.

Ashlyn was intent on letting it go, pushing past it, and enjoying the rest of the weekend. They only had a couple days left before so much time apart. She couldn't bear to let jealousy or arguements spoil even a second of it.

"I trust you, Ash. I just don't know if I trust her." Ali repeated.

"Well good thing you're dating me and not her then, right?" Ashlyn tried to lighten the mood and sat next to her on the bed. She had already let it go.

"Right." Ali said quietly and leaned her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. 

They sat quietly for a few minutes and eventually Ashlyn noticed Ali looking at the food on her plate.

She smiled and kissed Ali's temple before whispering against it. "Have some, I brought extra for you." Even though Ali said she didn't want anything, Ashlyn knew she would anyway. She knew Ali like the back of her hand.

And Ali noticed that was why. She wasted no time to lean up and kiss Ashlyn.

"There's my girl." Ashlyn said when they broke. She pushed the hair from Ali's face.

"I'll try to be more understanding. And I do trust you. I just... I got scared." She admitted. "You mean so much to me- the thought of someone having you- in any capacity- is heart-breaking... can you forgive me?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Alex, I've already forgiven you. Come here." She moved the plate to the nigthstand as she pulled Ali into her side and kissed her again with more urgency this time. She broke away only for a moment to say... "You're the only one who can have me."

The kiss heated up quickly. Ashlyn brought her hand to Ali's cheek to bring her closer and felt the remnants of tears from a few minutes before. It caused her to break away.

"We should um... we shouldn't do this when we're upset." She excused.

Ali swallowed hard. "No, I'm okay."

"I noticed." Ashlyn grinned and looked down.

It was only then Ali realized she had climbed on top of Ashlyn and was now straddling her on the bed.

"Whoa!" Ali mocked astonishment. "How I'd get up here?" She teased. Trying to further prove she was okay- by making jokes.

"I don't know. How did you?" Ashlyn entertained the idea.

"Guess I'm just used to being on top." Ali shot her a look. This was a challenge.

"Oh really, now?" Ashlyn challenged back.

Ali nodded.

"You know how I said you're the exception to all the rules?" She asked and Ali nodded. "Well this is one you're not."

She flipped Ali onto her back easily and leaned between her legs.

"I..." Ashlyn started. "Am the one in charge in _here_. Got it?"

Ali was already biting her lip. This is exactly what she wanted to happen.

"Yes, m'am." She said with a smirk and pulled Ashlyn down by her shirt to close the gap between them

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited update. Sorry for the wait guys. Working on the next chapter now.

Ali and Whit went to brunch, just the two of them. They tried to convince Ashlyn to join but she resisted on the fact they made these plans a few days ago, without her, and thats how the plans should remain. She was going to the gym anyway.

Whit took this opportunity to talk to Ali about Jamie. She brought it up out of nowhere.

"So... Jamie." Whit started.

Ali looked up from her menu. She was not expecting that.

"I'll keep an eye on her. I don't trust her with things like that either." Whitney explained. "But we both know Ash would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Ali admitted. Still feeling bad for last night but not letting it show.

"She's one of the good ones. We both know that. And she only has eyes for you. Trust me." Whit added.

"I know." Ali said again, more confident this time.

"She like... _really_ loves you." Whit further proved her point and gave Ali a knowing look.

Ali figured she was hinting at their future. She wanted to see what she could get out of Ashlyn's best friend.

"Tell me more." Ali leaned closer when she caught onto Whitney's notion.

Whit chuckled and shook her head side-to-side.

"That's all you get out of me!" 

She had already said too much but she wanted to make sure Ali was assured. Whit slyly turned her attention to the waiter as he walked up and diverted the conversation.

"Which do you recommend- the Southwest omelette or the Texas steak and egg omelette?"

...

Ashlyn took Ali out that night. Just the two of them. They wandered the city. Got dinner and some drinks and just hung out.

The next day was the same thing. Just the two of them. Just how they liked it. They made dinner at the house and then went out for a drink.

Ali's flight was the next afternoon. Their time together had definitely come to an end too soon.

They spent the night closely talking and laughing and enjoying each others company.

...

"Want to head back?" Ali asked when she saw Ashlyn yawning over her beer as they sat at the railing of a rooftop bar. The crowd was dying down as it was getting pretty late and people were heading home.

"No." Ashlyn shook it off.

"Ash, you're falling asleep." Ali laughed as she pointed it out.

"I'm not falling asleep. That's my whole plan. If we don't go to sleep tonight then tomorrow can never come, right?" Ashlyn hopefully joked.

She really didn't want Ali to leave. This upcoming stretch would mark the longest they would be away from each other since they started dating. Since they met even.

The next time they would be together is when Houston played the Spirit. That was two months away.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that." Ali gave her a sad smile and hugged her arm.

"Ughhh." Ashlyn playfully whined. "Fine. Let's go."

She gave in and downed the last gulp of her beer.

Ali grabbed her hand on the walk to the car and held it tight. She wasn't ready to leave either.

...

"This sucks!" Ashlyn kicked her feet like a little kid when her alarm went off the next morning.

Ali was already up and had been for a while. She tried to get Ashlyn up a few times too but she would roll over and try to sleep through Ali's attempts.

In Ashlyn's mind... if she slept all day- Ali wouldn't have a ride to the airport and she would miss her flight and have to stay. She knew it wasn't logical though she liked to pretend.

"Get uppp!" Ali whined as she sat up and looked down to her girlfriend.

Ashlyn just smiled mischievously and then tried to conceal her grin.

"No, you come back down!" She laughed as she hugged Ali and pulled her on top of her. She pulled the blankets over both of them and wrapped Ali up as tight and as close to her as she could.

They stayed in bed for a while longer.

...

Saying goodbye was rough.

Ashlyn was the one who took it the hardest this time. She held back tears all day until they parked in the airport lot and she handed Ali her bag from the trunk. Whit had let her borrow her car for the day.

When she handed Ali her bag, she felt a lump in her throat and her lip began to quiver.

Ali had been watching her since they got in the car. She knew Ashlyn was more fragile today. She was suprised she made it this long without crying.

Ali dropped her bag when Ashlyn started to cry.

"Awww. Come're, baby." She sniffled and fought tears of her own. She could never stand to see Ashlyn upset. It made her cry every time.

"I love you." Ashlyn managed to choke out between silent cries.

"I love you too, baby. This season is going to fly by. I promise." Ali reassured as tears rolled down her cheeks.

They held each other for a few minutes but it wasn't long enough for either one of their liking.Ali's flight would be boarding soon. She had to go.

"Come on." Ashlyn grabbed her bag and wiped the tears with her sleeve. "I'll walk you in." She said as she wrapped an arm around Ali's shoulders and they walked toward the terminal.

...

"Hey." Ashlyn answered her phone solemnly. She felt depressed already.

"Hi." Ali's tone matched hers.

"How was your flight?" Ashlyn sounded like she just woke up.

"It was okay." Ali replied and then immediately admitted... "I miss you." She was on the verge of tears.

"I miss you too." Ashlyn's voice shook.

And so, the two month separation started.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry... I'll fast-forward the two months for you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story- the Dash traveled to DC when they first played each other (in real life it was the other way around).
> 
> Which (of these) do you guys want updated next?  
> Let Me Try This, Flashback, How We Get Along, or more Summer Fling (since I still have that one fresh in my mind). You decide. Most votes wins. Go!

**One month in...**

Separation still sucked but it was getting easier. They each had their ups and downs but they maintained sanity for the most part.

Ashlyn felt worst on nights she wanted to be alone. Because, "alone" when she lived with Ali really wasn't alone at all. Her side-kick was always there with her.

Ali felt worst on nights when she was out. Ashlyn was always her favorite person to hang out with, go out with, stay in with, do anything with. And being out with her friends, their friends, just didn't feel the same.

She got that home-y feeling, like all she wanted to do was go home and talk to Ashlyn, or Skype with Ashlyn, or think about Ashlyn. Even that was enough.

But she tried to seem okay when they talked. She didn't want to mess with Ash's focus on training or playing. She wanted her to succeed to the best of her ability.

So Ali played it off like she was doing fine, having fun, going out like normal. When normal was really anything but.

...

Neither one spoke of Jamie since Ali's visit. Though Ali surely did not miss her in a few pictures here and there over time. She decided not to let it bother her. She trusted Ashlyn and had to accept the fact Jamie was friends with them.

Whit was still cautious of the whole situation. She knew better than to trust a girl around Ashlyn. Thankfully, she also knew Ashlyn knew better than to jeopardize anything with Ali. And that she wasn't interested.

Ashlyn certainly caught on to the fact Jamie was complaining about her boyfriend more, trying to force common ground with the whole long-distance thing. And Ashlyn knew what she was doing... but at the same time, she didn't want to assume the reasoning behind it.

...

"Ughhh..." Ali looked at her watch. "Baby, I have to go." She frowned.

"Okay..." Ashlyn nodded on the screen. "Are you watching Champions League tomorrow?"

"You know it." Ali gave her a small smile. "Call me after training and we'll watch together?"

"Sounds good." Ashlyn winked.

"Ice your shoulder. Go to bed early tonight. I love you." Ali gave her instructions as she would had she been there.

"Yes, mam." Ashlyn winked and nodded in agreement.

Ali waited and when Ashlyn caught on to why, she let a small smile creep through.

"...I love you too." Ashlyn said softly. "Talk to you tomorrow."

And with that they hung up. Went about the rest of their nights. Continued to persuade themselves this would be over soon.

_One more month._

...

**One more month later...**

Ashlyn was a ball of nerves during the whole flight. Whit had to place a calming hand on her back more than once. Ashlyn had waited so long for this- she just couldn't wait to get there.

...

Ashlyn hardly checked-in. She literally threw her stuff into her and Whit's room and dashed (pun intended) for the door.

Whit couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She liked the side of Ashlyn that Ali brought out.

Ashlyn paced the lobby for what seemed like forever. There was no training today, just a meeting after team dinner.

She couldn't wait that long though. She had to see Ali. She had to see her now.

Even if they only had three hours.

...

Ali was running a bit behind. Trying to perfect her hair and make-up. She knew Ashlyn didn't care if she showed up straight out of bed but she wanted to look damn good. Two months is a long time.

She almost passed the hotel entrance but caught it just in time. She parked in the lot and called her girl.

"Are you here?" Ashlyn answered hastily.

"Well hello to you too." Ali mused with a grin.

"Al..." Ashlyn pressed.

"Front lot." Ali bit her lip when she heard the line click.

It wasn't long before Ali saw her rushing out the door. 

Ashlyn made a run for Ali's car, leaping from the curb to the asphalt, nearly running in front of a moving car (nearly giving Ali a heart attack), and finally... crashing into Ali, sweeping her off the ground, and holding her as tight as possible.

...

They hung out. Grabbed coffee. Drank it in the park while sitting on a bench with Ash's arm around Ali's shoulders the entire time.

Until Ashlyn had to be back for the team meeting.

Ali took the long way back to the hotel. She wasn't ready to let her go yet. 

The plan of the weekend was to hang out today, play each other tomorrow, spend tomorrow night in Ali's apartment. In their apartment. In their bed.

Ali pulled up to the front of the hotel and put the car in park. She slowly turned to Ashlyn.

Ash had an apprehensive look on her face. Ali thought she looked sad or worried or nervous.

"Its just one night." Ali reminded and kissed her on the cheek.

She pulled back to catch Ashlyn with a sad smile.

Ali studied it for a moment and then softly exhaled.

"What is it" She asked but she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"We're not allowed to stay anywhere but the team hotel." Ashlyn replied quietly. "New rule since two girls were late for the shuttle and we almost missed our flight in Chicago."

She wanted to tell Ali sooner but she couldn't bring herself to do it. They were so happy to see each other again, she couldn't ruin it.

Ali's eyes flashed with hurt and disappointment in equal parts. She knew it wasn't Ashlyn's fault but she wished she had a little advance notice. She waited for this weekend, tomorrow night, for two months.

And after tomorrow, it was another five weeks before they would play each other again.

...

Ali took it well. 

Or... at least she pretended she did until she drove away and out of sight. She didn't want to waste a second of their time together being upset.

But it was hard not to be. So once she was down the road she let the tears fall, one-by-one onto her lap as she drove back to her apartment.

She ignored the next call that came in. She would later blame it on being on the phone with Liz but Ashlyn still knew she was lying.

She listened to the voicemail though. Ashlyn's voice. Quiet and muffled and full of emotion.

"Hey, I know you're upset and I am too. I want to be with you, Alex. I waited two months for tomorrow night. We'll work something out... okay? I love you."

And then the ever-present click on the end of the line.

...

Ali called her later that night once she had calmed down. She knew it was out of both of their control. She would still be able to spend time with Ashlyn after the game- Ash just couldn't stay over.

If that was all she could get- she would take it.

"I shouldn't be saying this since we're playing each other but..." Ashlyn cupped the phone so Ali was the only one who could hear her. "Good luck tomorrow." 

Ali was about to respond when she heard shouts of protest in the background on the other end of the line. Presumably Whit and possibly Klingenberg too.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You too. Goodnight, Ash." She replied.

"See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Ali smiled as she hung up.

She didn't even care about the game- all she wanted was to see her girl.

...

"What're you doing?" Ali laughed when Ashlyn hopped into her car in front of the hotel the next night.

Ash had her hood up and a quickly tossed a duffel bag into the backseat before she told Ali to "step on it".

"I'm making my getaway." Ashlyn explained as she looked out the back window to most of the team waiting for a shuttle downtown.

Ali shook her head and laughed. 

"Pretty sure they already know you're not going out with them." Ali pointed out.

"True." Ashlyn agreed.

It was fairly obvious she would spend every possible second with Ali. She let a sneaky smile creep across her face though.

"But they don't know I'm sleeping over." She mentioned casually.

"You... you're what?" Ali asked.

"Whit will cover for me if there is a reason to but it should be good. They won't check, especially since the girls will be out all night." She added.

Ali let out something between a cheer and a squeal and grabbed Ashlyn's hand to hold the rest of the ride home.

...

"What if you get in trouble..." Ali asked as they laid tangled in the sheets later that night.

"I won't." Ashlyn shrugged and drew patterns on Ali's stomach with her fingertips. 

"But what if?" Ali pressed.

Ashlyn gave her an innocent smile. The only way to deter Ali from worrying about it was to keep her occupied.

"What if..." Ashlyn mimicked and started kissing Ali's neck again. "What if..." She repeated as she moved her lips up to Ali's earlobe and slid her hand back under the sheets. "What if..." She whispered in Ali's ear as she started to work her up again.

Ali's only response was a moan that Ashlyn quickly covered with her own mouth.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which (of these) do you guys want updated next?
> 
> -Let Me Try This  
> -Flashback  
> -How We Get Along  
> -Summer Fling (since I still have that one fresh in my mind).
> 
> You decide. Most votes by noon tomorrow (EST) wins. Go!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me. From before. 
> 
> Now let's work on finishing this story. More to come- maybe even tonight if you're good.

"Ash, you have to go or you're going to get in trouble." Ali held her off. 

She didn't want to, but she knew there was no other option. If Ashlyn got caught, it would make everything so much harder. Especially the next time the Dash played in DC. 

Ali wanted to make sure she didn't ruin any future plans.

"I know." Ash gave her a sad smile and then another hug. 

"Thanks for breaking the rules for me." Ali mumbled into her chest.

"You're worth breaking all the rules." Ashlyn mumbled into her lips before pressing them one more kiss and getting out of the car.

"I love you. Call me when you get home." Ali tried not to let her voice crack but it still did a bit.

"I love you too. And I will. Bye, baby." Ashlyn said as she made her way to the hotel's side entrance and swiped her room-key.

She held it together until she was inside but the pain in her chest was enough to make her sick.

These next five weeks were going to suck.

...

"Alright!" Whit shouted as she came into Ashlyn's room one night. 

Ashlyn jumped so high she almost fell out of bed.

"Whittt!" She mumbled into her pillow groggily.

"You're taking me to dinner." Whitney announced and switched the light on.

Ashlyn had only done three things since getting back to Houston- train, eat and sleep. And Whitney was tired of watching her friend waste her days being depressed. She knew that wouldn't get either her or Ali anywhere.

"Tomorrow." Ashlyn mumbled and pulled the sheets up higher.

Whitney wasn't having any of it. She pulled those sheets right back down.

"You said that yesterday. We're going tonight. Its almost been a week since I covered for you at the hotel. You owe me." Whit laid it straight.

No movement from Ashlyn. She just wanted to sleep and feel sorry for herself about missing Ali.

"If you don't get up- I'm calling Krieger and telling her you spend your days in bed with the blinds closed, sulking about missing her." Whit grabbed Ash's phone from the nightstand.

"You wouldn't." Ashlyn warned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh, I would." Whit responded and watched as Ashlyn slowly got herself up, out of bed, and to her closet to change.

...

Ali was the opposite. She tried to occupy herself with seeing her friends and family so she could subdue the emptiness she felt without Ashlyn. She especially tried to leave their house as much as possible. Everything in it reminded her of Ashlyn.

But she knew Ash was having a harder time this time around. It was like their roles switched from the first period of time apart. At least now Ali had the experience to tell her how to deal with it a little better.

She just hated hearing Ash so sad every time they hung up the phone or signed out of Skype. It was taking its toll on both of them.

Ali thought after a week it would die down. Then after two weeks it would be okay. But now, at four weeks apart, it seemed Ashlyn was only getting more annoyed and was less "okay" with the distance.

Not to mention her team wasn't playing well and she had to split time during games. Ashlyn took a lot of pressure and responsibility on her shoulders. Its just how she was. And Ali knew that.

But still it was hard to console Ashlyn over the phone after a tough loss. So after a while, Ali stopped pushing it after a bad game, or any game really. She got the basics, told Ash she watched and that she played well. But she didn't press for anymore details.

It didn't make matters any better. Ashlyn just thought Ali was sick of hearing it.

Ash took each loss pretty hard. And she knew herself to be impossible to talk to after a loss, but she didn't think Ali would give up on it completely.

There were a few arguments. Some shortened phone calls. And a lot of frustration on Ashlyn's end of the phone. But she was too stubborn and proud to call Ali out. 

...

Ash and Whit met up with a few of their friends one night for a couple drinks. They had the next day off so it was nice to get out and do something without worrying about getting enough rest for tomorrow. 

It was a shitty week. A loss on Thursday and a rough practice to follow. Ashlyn needed to relax a bit and tonight was as good an excuse as any.

After a couple cocktails, Ash was feeling a bit better and decided to call Ali real quick to say goodnight. She'd likely be out later tonight and didn't want to wake her with the time difference later on.

She texted Ali an hour ago but never heard back. She figured maybe her phone was on vibrate or not on her and she didn't see it. She didn't think much of it.

"What's up?" Ali asked hastily, like she was being kept from something. 

Ash could hear everyone hanging out in the background. Telling stories and making jokes. And normally she'd be right in it with them. But she can't. She lives in Texas.

"Uh, nothing." Ash replied. _Didn't know something needed to be 'up' for me to call._ "Just calling to say goodnight." 

"What?" Ali asked over the voices in the background.

"Calling to say goodnight." Ashlyn repeated, louder and with a twinge of annoyance at having to repeat herself.

"Sorry... I'm out with the girls." Ali said.

 _You're always out with the girls._ Ashlyn thought to herself.

To Ashlyn, it seemed Ali was doing just fine with the distance. Going out all the time. Having fun, posting pictures, always chipper when she spoke to Ashlyn.

"Can I call you later, babe?" Ali asked, distracted and laughing at something on the other end of the phone.

Ashlyn didn't like being rushed. Or coming second to something else. Especially when she was having a rough time... all the way across the country.

"I'm out so..." Ashlyn replied.

She was a little annoyed. She was in a good mood until now. It didn't take much to set her off lately because she was full of emotions. The three or so drinks she had weren't helping either.

"Oh, okay..." Ali retracted when Ashlyn and moved to another room.

She was glad Ashlyn was out. She almost never went out anymore and she needed to cut loose a little and take her mind off things. There was only one more week until the Spirit came to Houston. They just had to wait one more week.

"Have a good night, babe. Call me tomorrow?" Ali asked sweetly.

"Sure." Ashlyn gave her a one word answer.

"You okay?" Ali pressed when she finally noticed the tone of her voice.

"Yep." Ashlyn lied. "Goodnight."

"I love y-"

"Love you." Ashlyn cut her off and hung up before Ali could finish.

It wasn't the first time Ashlyn rushed through their goodbye. Ali knew she was being a bit passive-aggressive, but she didn't know why. She chalked it up to alcohol and the shitty game the other night and let it go.

...

"Hey, I'm heading home." Whit came over later that night with her keys in her hand. "Coming?"

"I'll take a cab." Ashlyn shrugged. She was having a lot of fun with their friends and wasn't ready to go home and feel sorry for herself just yet.

"Alright." Whit gave her a hug. "Switch to water after this one, okay?"

She gave Ash a look. 

"Yea, yea. Goodnight." Ashlyn brushed it off and let her go.

It was down to the six of them now. Ash, Erin, Ella, Jamie, Blake and Sarah. And when Erin and Ella left, it was down to four.

Ashlyn didn't notice it, or maybe she did a little, but Jamie was being awfully flirty tonight. More so than usual. But Ashlyn didn't mind the extra attention- it was harmless anyway.

...

"I'm gonna walk home." Jamie announced to the group, with a slight slur, after coming back from the bathroom.

"You shouldn't walk alone, Jame." Sarah pointed out but her and Blake weren't planning on leaving any time soon.

"I can walk you." Ash offered casually because that's what friends do, help each other. 

Had she seen the look on Jamie's face though she might have re-evaluated.

...

"Thanks for walking me." Jamie hugged Ashlyn when they got to her door. 

"Anytime." Ash smiled when they let go.

"Do you... want to come in?" Jamie asked slowly, turning toward the front door.

"I should really get home." Ashlyn reasoned pointedly.

Jamie should have known that would be the answer. 

"Well at least come have a glass of water while you call a cab." She offered and unlocked the door before Ashlyn had a chance to respond. "Do you want ice with it?" She called over her shoulder.

Ashlyn stood there for a second, knowing it would be in her best interest to just go home. But then the last few weeks came rushing back.

"No ice, please." She replied as she closed the door behind her.

...

"You feel like you're affected by it more than her. And that's frustrating." Jamie commiserated but also tried to push her opinion a bit. "She's not being fair."

"I guess." Ashlyn thought on it. She felt bad now putting all this Ali drama on her friend. 

Jamie walked over to Ash who was leaning on the back of the couch and handed her a glass of water, no ice. When Ash took the glass, Jamie didn't move away.

"She has no idea what she's missing." Jamie added softly with a seductive gaze.

Ash stared at her for a moment, deciding how to take that. But before she knew it, Jamie was leaning in and crashing their lips together.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - don't hate me :/


	18. Chapter 18

"What're you doing?!" Ashlyn asked as she pulled back just as quickly as Jamie leaned in.

"What does it look like?" Jamie asked with a teasing grin and leaned closer.

"I have a girlfriend." Ashlyn put her arm up to separate herself.

"Who takes you for granted..." Jamie reminded.

Ash knew it wasn't true. Ali never took her for granted- though it did feel like that lately. She knew Jamie was just seeing it from another perspective and didn't know the whole story. She never should have brought it up, let alone talk about it here tonight.

"I would never do that to you." Jamie said softly as she let her eyes meet Ashlyn's

Ashlyn should have known this was coming at some point but she really thought Jamie was over her little crush.

Though Ashlyn is still surprised when Jamie leans in yet again.

...

"You did what?!" Whit yelled from her spot at the counter the next afternoon.

"Calm down." Ashlyn warned assuringly.

"You fucking kissed her, Ashlyn?" Whitney only brought her voice down one notch.

She's having trouble believing... 1. what Ashlyn is telling her and 2. that Ashlyn was dumb enough to assume this wouldn't happen.

"What? No! She kissed me!" Ashlyn took the defensive immediately. She was sick of everything being her fault. This was one thing that surely wasn't.

"You went back to her apartment, Ash. What did you think was going to happen?!" Whitney pointed out with a ton of bark.

"I walked her home!" Ashlyn came back. "Its not like I planned to lead her on and then push her off. Fuck, Whit." 

Maybe she shouldn't have told anyone. Ashlyn made her way back toward her room.

"Wait! Ash, wait!" Whitney jogged to catch up to her. "I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Tell me what happened." 

Ashlyn just gave her a look, debating whether or not to say anymore.

"Ash... you can tell me anything. We're best friends." Whit pushed.

"She told me Ali was missing out. Then she kissed me. Like a sucker-punch, but a kiss. She caught me totally off-guard." Ashlyn explained.

Whit waited for her to go on.

"I pulled away. She tried to kiss me again. I reminded her that I have a girlfriend. She tried to kiss me again." Ashlyn went on. "I told her she needed to stop. She cried. And then eventually tried **again**. And that's when I left. She was crying- I feel pretty bad for leaving her like that. But I had to."

"You need to not feel bad for her." Whit replied through grit teeth.

She knew Jamie had a crush but she didn't honestly think she would take it this far. She felt bad for Ashlyn having to deal with that. It was a bad position to be in, especially when drunk, and she's glad Ashlyn did the right thing. A few years ago, before Ali, she might not have.

"And you need to tell Ali." Whit added.

Ashlyn's eyes quickly darted to hers. She looked scared, like she was hoping Whitney wasn't going to say that.

They both knew this was not going to go over well.

...

Ashlyn busied herself all day.

She planned to just tell Ali the truth. There was nothing to hide here and Ali needed to know that. Ashlyn knew Jamie was the one who was wrong in this situation, not her. And she knew Ali trusts her.

She went to the gym, grocery shopping, took a shower and changed into sweats before picking up her phone to call her girlfriend.

...

"Ohhh, she called me." Ali teased when she picked up. 

She was beginning to wonder if Ashlyn was freezing her out after their short phone call last night.

"Of course." Ashlyn replied, trying her best to sound upbeat. "What's going on, my girl?"

"What's wrong?" Ali immediately was onto her.

"What? Nothing." Ashlyn lied. She couldn't start the conversation with bad news.

"You're pretending to be happy. Which means you're not happy so... what's wrong?" Ali explained.

 _Well_ , Ashlyn thought, _I guess I'm going to have to do this sooner than I planned._

"You're going to hate me..." Ashlyn prefaced it.

Ali felt her stomach knot and her heart clench. She thought back to their conversation last night and how Ash seemed distant. She noted that Ashlyn was out when she called - which likely meant she was out when something bad happened. And that someone else was likely involved, in whatever capacity. 

"Ash, you're scaring me..." Ali's voice cracked. She didn't know what to expect.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just kinda got caught off guard." Ash explained but Ali did not respond, she just waited. "Uh, so... Jamie, kind of kissed me last night."

She cringed as she waited for Ali to respond... but there was nothing. So Ash went on.

"I didn't kiss back. I pushed her away immediately." Ashlyn explained her side. "I had no idea she was going to do that."

She waited but still heard nothing from Ali's end of the line.

"Alex?" She asked, almost child-like. She'd rather any response other than silence.

"Where did she kiss you?" Ali asked slowly, trying to keep her voice steady but Ashlyn wasn't sure if it was shaking from anger or hurt.

"What?" Ashlyn asked with scrunched eyebrows. "On the mouth?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Ali said calmly. "Where did she kiss you?"

 _Oh._ It dawned on Ashlyn. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"At her apartment." Ashlyn said guiltily. She knew how this must sound and she had a lot of explaining to do.

Or no explaining at all... she heard the line click a second later.

Ali hung up.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated via my phone... what else is new.

If Whitney thought Ashlyn was depressed before, she was in for an awakening.

Ash had only left her room to go to training or team meetings. She kept the door locked when she was in there. She had learned from the last time when Whit forced her up and out.

Whit hardly heard a noise from Ashlyn. Just the occasional 'answer the fucking phone!' yelled from her room with grit teeth.

Ali hadn't taken her calls or answered her texts in two days.

And then Whit would hear the sound of Ashlyn's phone hitting the wall, the dresser, the floor. Its amazing how Ash was still able to make calls after all she put it through.

The Spirit was flying in Monday night (five days from now) for their Thursday game. The original plan was for Ali to stay with Ashlyn and for two days after the game before flying back since they were off. 

Ashlyn feared it wasn't going to happen.

...

"Ash?" A groggy voice answered when Ashlyn dialed the number she knew by heart.

"O-oh. You... answered." Ashlyn replied with a soft voice, not expecting that to happen.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?!" The voice on the other end was no longer groggy and had become concerned and panicked.

"Nothing's wrong." Ashlyn replied quickly.

"You called me five times in the past two minutes! It's 4:00 am, Ashlyn." Ali pointed out, annoyed. "I thought something was wrong!" 

_Well, it is..._ "We need to talk about this." Ashlyn desperately tried to keep calm.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ali's response was plain and simple.

"I know I shouldn't have went in when I walked her home. I realize that now. But I didn't do anything wrong. We were all out late and I was having a shitty week and you kind of pushed me to the side when I called and..."

"Oh, don't you _dare_ put this on me." Ali grit out.

 _Fuck._ Ashlyn back-pedaled. That came out wrong.

"I didn't mean..." Ashlyn started but didn't know where to even go. "Please, Alex..." She began again but was cut-off by her girlfriend.

"No. We're not doing this." Ali said with finality.

And Ashlyn didn't even respond.

The line was silent for a moment, though Ali could hear her girlfriend's rapid, almost panicked, breathing on the other end of the line.

"We can talk when I get there." Ali added quickly and hung up before Ashlyn could respond. Before Ali herself could change her mind.

...

**Monday...**

Ali walked up to the door of Ashlyn and Whit's apartment while giving herself a pep-talk...

 _Do not give-in when you see her. Resist. Don't let her off easily._ She reminded herself. 

She was afraid that she would give-in. She had gone through weeks of missing Ashlyn every day- it was going to be hard to refrain from being excited to see her. But she knew herself and it would only make things worse in the long run if she didn't deal with this now.

She rang the doorbell. _Stand your ground._

She heard a muffled "oh my god" echo on the other side of the door before it flung open and she was crushed in a hug by her girlfriend.

She hadn't told Ashlyn she was coming over early. They were supposed to see each other tonight but Ali wanted to do this on her terms. Had she explained it to Ashlyn she'es sure Ash would try to talk her out of it.

"Hi, baby." Ashlyn mumbled emotionally as she held Ali tight, not ready to look her in the eyes yet.

She was so glad she was here.

Ali didn't respond. She kept the hug short and loose. Almost forced. She didn't want Ashlyn to think her being here so early was a surprise visit. She didn't think Ashlyn deserved that right now.

"Hey." Ali pulled back a bit.

"They let you have the car for the night? That's awesome." Ashlyn smiled when she noticed the rental van our front. 

But her smile fell when she saw the look on Ali's face. And everything came rushing back- she had forgotten about it for just a moment. 

"I'm not staying over." Ali explained. 

_Stand your ground._ Ali reminded herself, yet again, when she saw the hope drain from Ashlyn's eyes.

"And I haven't decided yet if I'm going to stay after the game." She added before brushing past Ashlyn and into the house.

...

"I should have listened to you from the beginning." Ashlyn added after her detailed account of what happened. "I'm really, really sorry."

"You knew she liked you." Ali pointed out needlessly, as if that was enough reason for Ashlyn not to go in this girl's house.

"But I don't like her... I. Love. You." Ashlyn said meaningfully. "And I honestly didn't think she'd do that. We're friends..."

"Sometimes people fall in love with their friends." Ali says softly. 

They both know she is talking about her and Ashlyn now.

"And they keep it inside for so long. Too long. And then one day they can't control it anymore. And they kiss their friend." Ali finishes.

Ashlyn fights a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she thinks back to the time Ali first kissed her. Out of nowhere. After keeping her feelings a secret for so long.

It turned out the exact opposite of the situation with Jamie. For a good reason.

Ashlyn let out a long, but soft, sigh and moved closer to Ali. Taking her chin in her hand and tipping her head up so their eyes could meet. She offered Ali a small smile before growing serious.

"Alex. I'm in love with you. You are, and always were, the **only** exception to the rules." She said.

She didn't want Ali thinking this situation was anything close to theirs. It was nothing like it.

With Ali, Ashlyn had felt the same way for just as long as Ali did... if not longer. But she was too scared to make a move or mention it. She didn't think in a million years that Ali could feel the same way for her.

Ashlyn could tell Ali's expression was softening up.

She knew she was overreacting a bit too but she didn't blame her. She's confident if the tables were turned she would flip out way worse.

She decided to test the waters a bit and leaned in slowly, giving Ali a second to hold her off if it was still too soon. But Ali didn't stop her and Ashlyn pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She pulled back after a moment, gauged Ali's reaction, and then went in for another. She pulled back a second time, but kept her lips pressed to Ali's. And then moved in for another. When she pulled back the third time, Ali moved with her.

...

They were getting into the kiss. Not too much but easily falling back into their comfortableness with each other. Ali had almost forgot what she told herself on the way over. She remembered the main reason she was so upset.

Ali placed a hand to Ashlyn's chest and broke the kiss. She looked down to her lap and retracted.

Ashlyn waited with concern for her to say something.

"The fact she got to kiss you- when I can't because I'm halfway across the country- **that's** what kills me, Ash." Ali said sadly. "All I want is to kiss you. Be with you."

"Well..." Ashlyn said with a tone of authority. "You're here now. I'm here too. If you can forgive me- we have the next five days to not worry about being on opposite sides of the country..."

Ali continued to look down so Ashlyn decided to give her a moment. She knew the answer but she didn't know how long it was going to take for Ali to get to it.

"You think about it. I'm going to make some coffee." She said and moved to get up and give Ali a second.

"No... Wait..." She heard from behind her.

Ali looked up when Ashlyn turned back around.

"You're right. I don't want to let this ruin our time together... Come here." Ali outstretched her arms and pulled Ashlyn into her lap.

Ashlyn kissed the top of her head as Ali hugged her tight.

"It just hurts to be so far away from you as it is." Ali reasoned through a mumble. "I might have overreacted." 

Ashlyn pulled back and gave her a weird look.

"Are you kidding me?" Ashlyn asked with surprise. "I think you handled it well."

Ali just rolled her eyes. She wasn't convinced. She figured Ashlyn was buttering her up.

"Oh please." Ashlyn laughed. "If I found out someone kissed **you** \- I would find out where they lived and I'd be at their front door in three hours... cracking my knuckles." She joked.

Ali laughed lightly and rested her head against Ashlyn's chest as she pulled her closer.

She smirked when she thought of a way to make Ashlyn sweat it a little.

"So... what's this bitch's address?"

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI- still working on the smutty one (hard to find time to write b/c I do most my writing during my lunch break- and you can't write smut at work!)

The rest of Ali's time in Houston went really well. The two of them pushed the drama out of the way and enjoyed there time together. It was only a few days before Ali had to return home. The goodbye was as hard as ever as they prepared for the waiting game to resume.

But, for the most part, t he Jamie thing had been forgotten about. 

Except for one night...

_Ashlyn watched as Ali's smile completely dropped as she grit her teeth._

_She wasn't sure what created such a change in Ali's demeanor until she turned around and saw who just walking into the bar._

_Jamie._

_"What is **she** doing here?" Came an accusatory voice from behind Ashlyn._

_But it wasn't Ali. Whit was probably just as pissed._

_Ashlyn looked to Ali and they shared a smile. Whit's protectiveness of her friend was sweet- albeit a little intimidating._

_..._

_They made it through most of the night without contact with her. It seemed Jamie was keeping her distance as well._

_That is... until she saw her opening when Ashlyn went up to the bar to order her and Ali another round._

_Jamie moved right in like clock-work. Said some things to set Ashlyn off._

_Ali came over when she realized Ashlyn was getting upset. She avoided eye contact with Jamie but didn't miss the eye-roll she received when she tried to coax Ashlyn back to the table._

_There was a small exchange of words. Jamie's general argument was a sarcastic version of "I wasn't trying to break up your perfect, little life"._

_That set Ali off. She took a step toward Jamie but Ashlyn made sure to step between them. The last thing they wanted was to cause a scene._

_"Alex..." Ashlyn warned. She nodded her head toward the table of their friends and hoped Ali could drop the whole thing and head back over there._

_"Okay." Ali nodded in agreement and calmed herself down._

_They started to walk back to their friends when Ali heard Jamie laugh. She just couldn't let that one go._

_Jamie was still laughing when Ali got to her but she surely stopped when she noticed Ali was there. Her eyes grew wide and she immediately shut up. There was a good chance she was going to get her ass kicked right now._

_"Just one thing..." Ali started when she realized she had Jamie's undivided attention. "Its going to take a lot more than some **stupid bitch** to break us up." Ali said with narrowed eyes and a determined look on her face, like she was daring Jamie to challenge her again._

_But Jamie didn't say a word. She just leaned back slowly with wide eyes and hoped Ali would walk away. Her friends looked on but offered no assistance._

_Ali didn't know what to do now. She had never come at someone before and she certainly didn't know how to walk away from it. She figured someone would've come to stop her by now but she was so quick._

_So, she kind of looked side-to-side nervously and then half-heartedly smacked Jamie's beer out of her hand._

_Ashlyn quickly swooped in and ushered Ali away._

_Thankfully, they served beer in plastic cups on the patio so it was less obvious when the drink hit the floor. At least nothing shattered. But t here was a good chance Ali would get kicked out if the bartender saw it._

_Ashlyn decided to beat them to the punch..._

_"We're leaving." She mentioned to the table as they walked by. Her fingers wrapped around Ali's wrist as she lead her to the exit._

_She saw the looks on their friends' faces. Shit-eating grins- all of them._

_But Ali didn't see. She was too busy kicking herself for making a scene. Being overprotective. Feeding into Jamie's bullshit. She immediately regretted it. She knew she was about to get an earful._

_..._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out." Ali immediately apologized when they got outside. "She just... arghhh! She makes me so mad!"_

_Ashlyn didn't reply. She was already a few steps ahead of Ali._

_"Ash, I'm really really sorry." Ali exclaimed as she sped up to catch her girlfriend._

_When she did, she was surprised._

_Ashlyn was laughing... Proudly._

_"I did NOT know you had that in you." Ashlyn smiled wide as she pointed back toward the bar. "You just smacked a drink out of a girl's hand."_

_Ali stared at her for a moment. Thankful her girlfriend wasn't mad but still surprised she found this funny. Eventually, she started laughing with Ashlyn._

_"I don't know why I did that." She chuckled._

_"You were like... 'umm... should I slap this drink or is someone going to stop me?'..." Ashlyn did an impression of Ali and looked around dramatically before imitating the drink-smack._

_Ali shook her head with a smile as Ashlyn continued to laugh at the whole thing._

_"You're not mad?" Ali asked cautiously and with a guilty smile._

_"No. If anything, I think I might love you more right now." Ashlyn chuckled._

_..._

_When Ashlyn finally calmed down, she wrapped an arm around Ali and they started walking toward Ash's apartment. Ali held tight around her waist as they continued to chuckle about the altercation for a few more minutes._

_"What did you even say to her?" Ashlyn asked innocently after a period of comfortable silence._

_"That's its going to take more than her to break us up." Ali edited it a bit._

_"Break us up?! Ha. Right." Ashlyn scoffed. "Til death do us part."_

_And with that she hugged Ali closer, kissed the top of her head and continued the walk home._


End file.
